Meeting of Two Hearts
by Ichigo1027
Summary: What happens when Sam finally meets his mate only to find out that she's not all that she appears to be. sorry I suck at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this story nor do I own any characters but a few.**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Akiko's P.O.V)**

Tonight has been a slow night at the bar John decided to allow me to work the bar by myself while he did inventory before the rush came in, I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 6pm and I knew that since it was Wednesday I knew that we wouldn't be busy till 11 tonight when we start the open mic night.

There was only about 15 people in the bar right now so I made sure everyone had there drinks before I pulled out my note pad and began writing lyrics for yet another song, every open mic night John and our boss James always force me to get on stage and sing since it pleases the customers at first I really enjoyed it but ever since I found my now ex-boyfriend Michael cheating on me with mother a year ago, I decided not to sing anymore but that never stops James from threating to fire me if I didn't sing at least once a week.

There has been so many times I just wanted tell him to go fuck himself and quit but I couldn't if I wanted to earn enough to finish college and keep a roof over my head. I was so lost in thought I never saw the guy walking up the bar until I heard him yell out for the bartender, I quickly walked over the guy

"I'm sorry for your wait what can I get you" he smiled as his eyes ran over my body, I kept my eyes on the table in front of me hoping that the new guy wouldn't notice me blushing in embarrassment

"I would like 3 Budweiser's to start please" I nodded

"Can I see your ID please" he nodded as he passed me his photo ID, I checked it then I handed it back then I placed his beer on the table. I happen to glance up at him and I felt my heart skip a beat

'Man this guy is really hot, he's so tall and those muscles would drive any woman crazy he must like to work out a lot' I almost had a heart attack when he smiled at me it was like he knew what I was thinking about, I turned around and walked to the other side of the bar hoping to get as far away from the man as I could without him noticing. I thought I would be in the clear for a little while until freaking John had to come back to the bar

"Hey Akiko I got this, why don't you go to the other side of the bar and relax until we get busy, James isn't here today so you don't have to worry about him" I nodded and thanked him as I grabbed my note pad and my pencil and I went around the counter as I made my way towards the tables in the back of the bar and I continued writing my lyrics for tonight's song.

I almost jumped when I saw the handsome man from the bar standing beside my table

"Do you mind if I join you" he said smiling at me, I nodded my head and I watched as he slid into the booth across from me

"I'm Sam Uley" he held out his hand to me, I smiled as I took his hand in mine

"Akiko" I said softly hopefully he heard me, he must have cause his smile widen and he kissed the back of my hand

"It's a pleaser meeting you Mrs. Akiko, what are you working on" he asked as he leaned over the table to get a better look at my note pad,

"I'm just writing lyrics for the song I'm going to sing later tonight" I watched as he drank one of his beers down in one large gulp,

"Do you think you can sing something for me" I looked down at the table debating if I should or not, then after a few minutes of preparation I got up and I yelled at John

"Hey John is it ok if I used the stage to prepare for tonight" he nodded to me and I lead Sam towards the stage and I sat down at the baby grand piano that James bought recently, Sam decided to stand beside it as I began playing:

_**So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face If a great wave shall fall it would fall upon us all and between the sand and stone Could you make it on your own?  
[Chorus:] **_

_**If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
And maybe I'll **__**work**__** out a way to make it back some day to watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall it would fall upon us all well I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**If I could, then I will go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
Run away with my heart Run away with my hope Run away with my love  
I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time  
[Chorus:] **_

_**If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go If I could **__**turn back time**__** I'll go wherever you will go I'll go wherever you will go**_

**(Charlene Soraia- Where ever you will go)**

When I finished singing I looked up and I saw that people where standing on the edge of the stage clapping and cheering, I looked up at Sam and I almost died right where I sat when I saw his eyes turn soft and I could see longing and something else but it disappeared before I could make it out.

He gently grabbed my hand and he lead us back to our booth once we were seated John brought over my favorite drink and three more buds for Sam

"That was beautiful Akiko, when did you write that" Sam asked as he opened one of his beers, I quickly looked down at the table so he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes. I never told anyone about that day but for some reason something inside of me is telling me that I could trust this man,

"I wrote it a year ago while I was dating my now ex-boyfriend Michael, we meet when I was working at a restaurant near the collage I'm going to; he used to come in everyday when he knew I was working and on my break we would sit and talk. A few months later we decided to date, we were happy for over 2 years till he started to change he would come to the restaurant and he would cause a scene whenever I had to sever a guy, my boss got so mad that he fired me and at first I was ok with it I had more time to study and stuff.

Well one day during class I decided to work on a song, well that day our school let out early so I decided to go home and test out the song but when I walked into the house I heard strange noises coming from upstairs so I laid my stuff down and I quietly snuck up the stairs to see what was going on, when I opened the door to my room I found Michael having sex with my mother" I never noticed the tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes until Sam leaned over and he gently wiped them away.

"It's ok Akiko you don't have to say anymore" he said as he got up, at first I thought he was going to leave and I couldn't stop as more tears began to fall, instead he slid in beside me and he wrapped his around my waist I felt my heart begin to speed up then he gently pulled me close so that my head was now laying on his shoulder and I began crying again.

For the next 15 minutes he did nothing but hold me close as I cried against his shoulder, once I was finished I gently pushed away and when I saw the mess I made of his shirt I gasped as fresh tears began to form in my eyes

"Oh god Sam I'm so sorry" I reached over and I grabbed some napkins off the table and I tried to dry up his shirt as best as I could, he grabbed my hands and he laid them flat against his chest

"Akiko honey chill ok it's just a shirt, it's nothing for you get all worked up over" I nodded and I began to calm down, he smiled as he slowly released me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until John yelled for me

"Akiko you better get over here it almost time for the usual rush to come in" I nodded and I quickly gathered my stuff as Sam got up from the booth so I could get out, once I said standing in front of him I realized that I only reached the top part of his chest so I got up on my tip toes and I kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks for listening to me Sam, you're the first person I've ever told about Michael and my mom" he gently reached up and he stroke my cheek

"I'm glad you could trust me enough to tell me about it, and I promise you that I will take your secret to the grave with me" we both smiled at each other before we parted ways, I walked around the counter and I started putting my stuff away as Sam come over to the counter carrying 6 empty beer bottles and he handed them to John as he ordered some more.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 10'o clock and just as I was getting Sam another beer when the front door to the bar opened and a bunch of people came storming in filling the bar up, luckily four of our waitresses showed up to help out so that took a lot of pressure off of me and John. Sam and I continued chatting every time I had a few minutes until James walked in and made his way to the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to announce that the microphone is now up and working for anyone who would like to sing, it's only $15 dollars per song" everyone in the bar cheered

"First I would like to get things started with the talented Akiko, everyone give her a big hand" I sighed as I made my way over to the stage, thankfully my friends were already standing on stage so I whispered to them which song I planned to sing and they went to their instruments:

_**This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud**_

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

_**(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life**_

You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

It's my life  
It's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

_**(Bon Jovi- It's My Life)**_

When I finished singing the entire bar lit up in cheering and applauds I turned to my friends and I hugged each of them thanking them for their help before I stepped down off the stage, I smiled when I saw Sam sitting at the bar with his mouth hanging open.

"Damn Akiko that was freaking awesome, you have a great voice" he said as he got up to hug me, I realize at that very moment how nice it felt to be wrapped in his arms for the first time in a long time I felt safe and loved. I wrapped my arms around his large back as I laid my head against his chest never wanting to leave the safety of his embrace, we both pulled apart when we heard my name being chanted over and over I looked around and found that the entire bar was looking at me even my friends who were still on stage where waving for me to come back

"Encore, encore, encore" the crowed kept cheering, Sam leaned down and whispered in my ear

"You heard your people they want an encore and I happen to agree with them" I blushed when I felt him kiss my cheek and he gently nudged me towards the stage again.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was kind of thankful that today happened to be a bad day at work it gave me an excuse to come to this bar to get drunk, between work and patrolling I never have time to just have fun and unwind, thankfully I didn't have to patrol until tomorrow night and work was so slow today I decided to go to a local bar in Seattle to unwind. What I didn't except was to find was my imprint working behind the counter of an old broken down bar but when I looked into her eyes for the first time I felt everything start to shift and the only thing holding me to earth was this beautiful creature stearing back at me.

He voice sounded like angles singing and I couldn't stop myself from getting closer to her, when we hugged I was having a hard time keeping my wolf down; all it wanted to do was take her right here in the booth and mark her as mine, the last thing I wanted to do is scare the poor girl off.

After she explained about her ex-boyfriend I wanted nothing more than to find that her ex and beat this living hell out of him for what he did to my girl, for the first time in a very long time my wolf and I both started to feel relaxed when I held her in my arms. I could feel my heart wanting to burst out of my chest when she laid her head against it, I almost felt bad when I gently nudged her towards the stage.

I watched as she made her way through the crowed and I growled when I saw some guy grabbed her arm and he turned her to face him, I could also feel the panic rolling off of her when she saw the guy. I got up and made my way over to them

**(Akiko's P.O.V)**

As I made my way towards the stage I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me around, once I saw that it was Michael I started to panic

"What the hell do you want Michael, I told you a year ago that I never wanted to see you ever again"

"Shut up bitch, do you think you can really get away from me? I own you and your mother" he growled, I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes as his figures started to grip my arm tighter and I knew there would be marks.

"Is there a problem here Akiko" I almost jumped for joy when I heard Sam's voice from behind me

"This is between the two of us, mind your own business if you know what's good for you" Michael said as he tried to pull me closer to him, Sam grabbed his wrist that was attached to my arm and he began squeezing it which caused Michael to cry out in pain and he released me

"I'll only say this once, leave Akiko alone or the next time I'll make sure to remove your arms" Michael nodded and Sam pushed him away, Michael walked away but not before he called out from over his shoulder

"You'll both pay dearly for this" and he disappeared in the crowed. I turned to Sam and I smiled when I saw him looking down at me with concern written all over his face, I heard him growl as he lifted the arm that Michael held and I gasped when I saw the dark bruise.

"Sam it's ok he didn't hurt me, look at me" I laid both of my hands on both of his cheeks and I lifted his face up so he could look me in the eyes, once his eyes locked on with mine I kissed him quickly on the lips

"Thank you for coming to my recue Sam, I have no clue how he found me " before he could replay we both heard James yelling for me to get back on stage, I was about to walk away when I felt Sam's arm wrap around my waist and he escorted me to the stage.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman, this song is dedicated to someone in the audience tonight. He hurt me years ago and tonight I would like to sing a song in his honor" I turned to my friends and I told them what song to play and they high fived me then they began playing:

_**Hello  
Hello  
Hello**_

Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you

I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come

_**(How Far we've Come- Matchbox 20)**_

When we finished the audience started erupting with whistles and applauds, I looked down and saw that Sam was still standing exactly where he was before looking at me smiling so instead of walking off stage like I did before I decided to jump off the stage and right into Sam's arms.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well I hope you like it, please leave me so reviews and let me know what you thought. I look forward to reading your replays. Please forgive me this is my first time writing a Twilight story and I hope I can do the characters justice. Also I'm looking for a Beta reader so if you're interested please PM me and I'll get back to you, I'm on fanfiction every-day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, even though I wish I did. I do own a few of the made up names though.**

Chapter 2:

(Akiko's P.O.V)

After I jumped into Sam's arms I heard growling coming from somewhere behind us which made us both turn around, we saw Michael standing there he had his hands balled up into a fist at his side and he was shacking with anger.

"Isn't this cute so it looks like you found a new toy to play with huh? Does he know about you, does he know that he's fucking a dirty half breed" he said laughing, Sam growled and he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and he lifted him two feet off the ground.

I looked behind us and I saw my bodyguards that my dad paid to follow me around coming towards us but with a wave of my hand they went back to blending in with the crowed

"look you I don't care who you are or what you're doing here but if you even so much as look at Akiko the wrong way again I will personally escort you out, do you understand me" I almost laughed when I saw fear in Michael's eyes.

Sam placed him back on the ground and as soon as he released him Michael took off toward the exit but not before he turned to shout

"You'll pay for this bitch I swear you will, your friend won't be around to protect you forever" Sam kept his eyes trained on him until he was safely out the door before he turned to me

"What did he mean by half breed" I sighed and I pulled him towards an empty booth in the back of the bar, I turned and yelled

"Hey John I'm going to take my 15 minute break, can you handle the bar" he nodded and went back to severing the costumers. I sat on the opposite side of the booth so that we were facing each other as a waitress named Jessica came up to us

"Hey Akiko what can I get you guys" I ordered a Miller light as Sam ordered 3 more Buds; I was shocked the poor guy wasn't drunk after all the beers he had already consumed. We waited until Jessica brought us our drinks and left before we started talking again

"That guy's name was Michael; he's my ex-boyfriend the one I told you cheated on me with my mother. I don't how he found me, I thought that by moving to another state and changing my name would keep him and my mother from finding me" Sam grabbed my hand and he held it tight trying to give me some of his courage

"What did he mean when he called you half breed" I looked down at the table trying to gather all the courage I could before I took a deep breath

"My father is a wolf he and his pack protect a little village in Scotland, he also rules over that village the people there doesn't know he's a wolf though only members of the pack and their mates know; I love my father dearly.

Everyone thought that he and my mother were the happiest mated couple around when I came along but the day my father left to protect the village from a vampire attack after he quickly destroyed the leech he found his true mate, when he came back to the village to confronted my mother he found out that my mother casted a spell on him so he would fall in love with her.

My father banished her from Scotland unfortunately my mother took me with her even though my father tried his hardest to keep me, she knew that by taking me she would hurt my father deeply. When I was old enough to read my father sent me messages and he even sent one of his most loyal friends to protect me" I looked around and I motioned for my bodyguards to come to the table, once they were at the booth I introduced them to Sam

"Sam this is Carl and Jack; they are my father's best friends and one of the pack strongest and fastest. They've been watching over me for 21 years now, they haven't aged because they haven't found their mates yet so they keep changing" Sam shook both guys hands before I went on with my story

"My mother is a witch; she met my father one day while she was taking a tour of Scotland, when she met my father she decided that since he was rich and powerful she put a spell on him to fall in love with her so she could be surrounded by riches, when I was born she hardly ever paid attention to me it was always my father or one of the families who took care of me.

I don't remember much of my childhood but I do remember how much my father loved me, and in every letter he sent me he would tell me how much he misses me and how sorry he was that he couldn't save me" I couldn't stop the tears from falling, Jack gently held me as I cried against him. Before I could say anything else James called me

"Hey Akiko breaks times over, get your ass back to work" Sam growled over at him, I smile and gently tapped his hand,

"Down boy, I guess I'll see you around Sam thanks for listening. Oh and I already know you're a wolf" I laughed when I saw his mouth fell open in shock

"How" I quickly got up from the booth

"I'm a half wolf remember I could smell you when you first entered the bar" I quickly made my way back towards the bar and got back to work.

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

I watched as Akiko made her way back towards the bar counter, her bodyguards sat at my booth both watching me

"I know that look in your eyes boy did you imprint on our little Lily" the one named Jack said flexing his muscles trying to intimidate me which wasn't working.

"Who's Lily" the one named Carl pointed towards Akiko,

"Her original name was Lily Alexander but once she ran away from her mother she changed her name to Akiko"

"Oh, so what's the deal with that prissy boy a while ago" I guess hearing me call Michael a prissy must have really been funny cause boy of the guys started laughing

"That was a good one man. All we know is that Lily really like the guy and while we were guarding her while she was at school Michael would sneak over a have sex with her mother, it's been happening for well over a year. We wanted to tell her but neither of us thought she would believe us so we had to make sure she saw them with her own eye"

"So the school letting out early was your guy's ideal" they both nodded. We chatted for a little while longer until I checked my phone and saw that it was getting late and I had a two hour drive back to La Push, I thanked both guys and shook their hands then I walked over to the bar counter and I said good bye to Akiko.

I promised her that I would be back soon and I gave her my cell phone number just in case she needed me or wanted to talk. After I paid my bill I walked out of the bar I could feel a strange pull trying to pull me back to the bar and I know then that it was the mating pull, by the time I got back to La Push the pull became so painful I almost fell out of my truck from the pain.

After some time it finally calmed down a little, I was so glad tonight wasn't my night for patrol I was so tired I barely got my shoes off before I collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, my computer is messed up and it deleted half of what I wrote so I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter. Please read and review, let me know what you think about the story. Also I'm still looking for a good Beta reader so if you or someone you know would like to be my Beta reader I would greatly appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**Chapter 3:**

(Akiko's/Lily P.O.V) (3 weeks later)

It's been 3 weeks since I've meet my imprint Sam and every-day after work he would come by the bar and we would hang out even on my days off, luckily today James made me take a vacation so Sam decided to take me to La Push so he could introduce me to his pack and I couldn't help but be excited.

I had just finished packing my suit case when I heard a knock on the door, when I answered it I was surprised to find my boss James standing there

"Can I help you James" I asked trying to be as polite as I could, I almost gagged when he smiled at me

"Yes Mrs. Akiko you can, you and I are going to take a little trip together" he tried to reach for my arm but luckily Carl grabbed his wrist and the pulled it behind him like a police officer would

"What are you doing, unhand me this instant or you'll be sorry" he said trying his hardest to struggle but Carl refused to move.

"Look James you might be my boss at work but I will not now or ever be going anywhere with you, I already have a boyfriend and he's twice the man you ever will be" James glared at me before he smiled evilly at me

"If you don't go out with me then you're fired" I smiled and ordered Carl to release James and once he did I slapped James as hard as I could

"I quit, Carl Jack please see Mr. Born to his car and make sure he gets off my property" both men nodded and they dragged James to his car all the while James kept yelling that he would make me pay on of these days.

I closed the door and I ran into my room and I grabbed my suit case and my guitar case and I brought them into the living room as I a waited for Sam, I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 9 in the morning and Sam said he'd be here around 11 so I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Carl, Jack, and myself.

By the time we were done and dishes were washed Sam finally showed up, as Sam helped me get my stuff into his truck I turned to Jack

"Guys I need you to call you know who and ask him to send a couple of his guys here and have them pack up all my stuff and yours and move it to a storage until we find a new place" I whispered to them, they both nodded and they walked over to their house across the street

"Okay baby everything's packed and ready to go, you ready to head out" Sam said as he wraps his arms around my waist and he lays his head on my shoulder, I smile as I turn my head and I kiss him

"Yeah I'm ready, Carl and Jack are going to follow us in their car" he took my hand and he lead me out of the house and he waited as I locked up then he helped me into his truck and we were on our way.

Since it was going to take over an hour to get to La Push I decided to practice singing so I reached behind my seat and I grabbed my guitar and I started playing:

**Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end**

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

(**Once Upon a Broken Heart by the Beu Sisters)**

As soon as I finished singing my cell phone rang: **Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk, keep in perfect rhythm makes you wanna swing along **I blushed when I heard Sam snicker and I quickly answered knowing full well who it was

"Hello daddy"

"How's my baby girl doing, I heard you had a little problem this morning" I looked over and I saw that Sam was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white

"Hey dad can I call you back" I quickly hung up after saying good bye, I placed my guitar in the back seat then I turned to Sam

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Sam, James came over to my house this morning and he wanted me to go somewhere with him. When he tried to grab me Carl grabbed him and slammed him into the door frame, after some choice words I quit and had Carl and Jack escort him to his car and they made sure he was fully gone" Sam pulled over onto the side of the road and he turn the engine off before he turned to me

"When were you going to tell me, or were you?" I quickly looked away so I couldn't look at the hurt in his eyes anymore,

"I knew that you would be upset when I told you, so I was hoping to keep it a secret" Sam took a deep breath before he reached over and grabbed my hand,

"I'm not mad at you Akiko but please tell me when someone hurts you, you are my imprint and I never want anything or anyone to ever hurt you" tears began to fall from my eyes as Sam reached over and he gently turned my head to face him and he kissed me gently, I was shocked at first since this was my first kiss but then I began kissing him back.

Things were beginning to get heated when we heard a knock coming from the driver side window, Sam pulled back and he rolled down his window

"Sorry guys Akiko's father called and she explained what happened this morning and I had to pull over before I turned in the car" Jack nodded and he made his way back to the car, after a few minutes we were on our way again.

I was so happy about my first kiss I never even noticed that Sam had reached over and was holding my hand until I felt him kiss the back of it; I turned and smiled at him

"I love you Lily Alexander" My heart began to speed up when he said my real name

"I love you too Sam Uley"

We arrived at Sam's house a few minutes later, I quickly jumped out of the car and I began observing the house from outside while Sam led Jack and Carl inside so they can take our stuff in. Sam came back a few minutes and he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me up against him

"What do you think" he whispered against my ear before he laid his head down on my shoulder

"Sam it's amazing…it looks like a house from my dreams" I turn my head and I kissed him, he turned my body so I was facing him and he deepened the kiss.

I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck as our tongues battled for dominance we both pulled away when we heard growling coming from behind us, before we could turn around I saw Jack and Carl running towards us as they transformed in midair landing right beside us growling.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I sighed when I realized that it was only Paul and Quil probably wondering what was going on so I gently kissed Lily before I turned to the guys,

"It's okay Jack this is my pack, everyone this is my girlfriend/mate Lily and these two are her body guards Jack and Carl. You guys these are my friends the dark brown one is Quil Ateara V and the gray one is Paul Lahote" Paul and Quil quickly ran back into the woods then they came back a few seconds later wearing nothing but their cut off shorts

"It's nice to meet you miss Sam has told us so much about you and I must say your just as lovely as he made you out to be, I'm Quil" he said as he held out his hand towards Lily who smiled and shook his hand, Paul walked over next and he decided to circle poor Lily

"Look Paul if you don't stop circling me I'm going to have to hurt you" she said as she watched Paul like a hawk, Paul grinned as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear low enough so I couldn't hear.

I was about to put him in his place when all of a sudden Lily grabbed his arm and she threw him half way across the yard, I watched as he slammed into two trees before he finally landed on the ground when I turned back around there was a beautiful pure white wolf standing in the exact same spot Lily was just moments before.

I watched as Paul tried to lunge for her in his wolf form but she was a lot faster and she had him pinned to the ground in the matter of seconds

"Enough" I yelled causing everyone to stop, Lily released Paul and she gently nudged him with her nose. I didn't even notice that Jack and Carl were back in their human form wearing shorts like we usually do and Jack was holding a sun dress for his mistress and Carl was holding a pair of my shorts for Paul.

Once everyone was fully dressed I could see nothing but love and respect coming from Paul and I knew that he has already accepted Lily as one of us,

"Quil I want you to go around and let everyone know that we will have a bond fire tomorrow night so I can introduce Lily, Jack, and Carl I'll go talk to the elders tonight" Quil nodded and said his good byes before he ran into the woods, a few minutes later we heard his howls from somewhere away from us.

Paul kissed Lily on the cheek before he too ran into the woods to continue his patrol, I escorted everyone back inside and I showed everyone to their rooms, since it was already so late I ordered a bunch of pizzas and after we finished eating we all said our good nights and we went to bed.

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I don't own any characters besides Jack, Carl, Lily, and her parents everyone else belongs to Stephenie Meyer; I also don't own any of the songs I use in this story I'll put the singer or band after the songs. I hope you all enjoy also sorry it's taking me so long to post a new chapter I've been have a bit of computer problems.**

**Chapter 4:**

**(Lily's P.O.V) **

I was the first one awake so I quickly took a shower then I went into the kitchen and I began making everyone some breakfast. I smiled when everyone came running into the kitchen smiling, Sam came over and kissed me softly before he gathered some plates and he sat the table. We all decided to hang out in the living room and we watched a bunch of movies until it was time for the bond fire, Sam led us towards the beach and we saw a bunch of people were already gathered around so Sam introduced us to the younger pack members first and I couldn't help but love each and every one of them especially Leah she reminded me so much of myself before Michael came along.

After we meet the younger members Sam led us over to a group of elderly people and I could tell by the way they were seated that they were very important to the pack

"Guys I would like to introduce you to our counsel, this is Billy Black, next to his we have Quil Ateara SR, beside his are Harry Clearwater and his lovely wife Sue they are Leah and Seth's parents. Everyone this is Lily my imprint and her body guards Jack and Carl" Billy wheeled over to us and he shook Jack and Carl's hands then he pulled me into a hug and I could help but smile Harry and Sue pretty much did the same thing except Sue hugged each of us and she kissed all three of us on the cheek.

I could help but laugh when I saw Jack and Carl start to blush Sam looked down at me like I lost my mind until he too look at the guys and he too broke out laughing

"I don't see what's so amusing, they are a bunch of outsider's and none of them belong in our tribe" Quil said as he slowly got up and he made his way over to us, Sam pushed me behind him and he and Paul both stood in front of me Jack and Carl both just stared at the old man trying to keep their cool

"Quil that is no way to treat our guest, everyone knows that we can't choose who we imprint on" Harry said as he laid his hand on Quil's shoulder

"She's nothing more than an outsider and there's no way that the alpha of this pack would ever imprint on someone as filthy as her now go back to where ever it is you came from you're not welcome in this pack" Quil shouted as he started to walk away

"Listen here old man just cause your one of the elders of this tribe doesn't mean you get to decide shit on your own, your just upset because you can't stand the thought of the alpha mating someone who's not from La Push well let me tell you something old man I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like I'm an outcast and I'm going to prove to you once and for all that I am worthy of being with Sam. I am the proud daughter of King Charles Alexander; I am Princess Lily Marie Alexander heir to the throne and I won't let some old man call me filthy" I growled as I stepped out from behind Sam my body shacking like crazy

Jack ordered everyone to move away just as my body exploded and I stood in my wolf form in front of Quil Sr. growling at with, Carl quickly grabbed Quil and he pushed him behind him trying to keep him safe but at the time I only saw that as a challenge so I quickly turned my focus on him. Sam and Paul quickly transformed while Jack tried to keep everyone a safe distance back luckily the bond fire was only for the pack and the elders so no locals were around to see.

I lunged at Carl but luckily before I could reach him Sam and Paul both interfered and I wound up running straight into Sam luckily I only grazed his, Paul on the other hand wasn't so lucky he tried to take a chunk out of my side and I wound up dodging at last minute and I bit down on his leg and I heard the bone break in half, then I jumped on top of him and was about to finish him off when Sam tackled me from the side and he pinned me down

'Lily calm down its okay, no one is going to take me away from you. I love you and we are always going to be together I promise' he said as he leaned down and he began to nuzzle my neck with his muzzle,

'I love you too Sam' I said as I finally calmed down enough to nuzzle him back just as the pack gathered around. Sam carefully let me up and the first thing I did was run over to Paul to make sure he was alright

'Paul are you okay? I'm so sorry I hurt you' I said as I began licking his wounds,

'Calm down woman I'm fine, it's just a minor wound it will heal in a couple of hours' he said as he slowly got up making sure not to put any pressure on his left front leg. Carl handed me another sun dress and I quickly ran into the bushes to transform and when I came back everyone was back in human form with pants on I made my way over to Paul and I laid both my hands on his broken arm and I began to chant, a blue light shoot out of the palm of my hands into Paul's arm as I pulled away

"Sweetheart what did you do" Sam asked as he watched Paul begin to move his broken arm around like it was as good as new

"I healed what I have broken it's part of being a half witch I can do a little bit of magic, but since I'm also half wolf I only have the ability to heal" everyone was in awe and couldn't say anything Sue was the first to recover from her shock

"This is so great we've been needing a good doctor here in La Push and with your healing powers you can help us out a lot especially when it comes down to the imprints when they begin to have babies, that is if we ever get any more imprints so far you're the first" she said with a smile, everyone broke out of their trance and they began cheering and asking me questions.

I looked up and saw that Carl and Jack we talking to old Quil and Billy about something but I couldn't hear over the other's.

(Jack's P.O.V)

"Is it really true, is she really from a royal family" Quil asked Carl nodded but he kept his eyes on his mistress

"Yes everything the princess said was true she is in fact heir to the Scottish throne, her father King Charles Alexander married a witch by the name of Ellen. When the princess turned 1 her father had to leave to help protect his village from some rough vampires, while he was away he saved a sweet woman by the name of Annabell from one of the vampires who was about to drink from her when he looked into her eyes he instantly imprinted which confused everyone cause we all thought that Ellen was his true imprint.

We didn't find out until we arrived back at the castle that Ellen had cast an evil spell upon our king and it made him think that she was his imprint, the king was so furious with her that he banished her from Scotland unfortunately she took the princess with her. The king sent us to guard his precious daughter until he could bring her home or until she imprints on a worthy man" I turned and found the man named Harry holding his wife close as she cried against his chest, I looked away for a moment before I continued

"We finally found the princess again in Pierre, South Dakota about a month after her mother brought her to America we kept our promise to the king and we watched over though out the years we also sent letters back and forth keeping him posted on his daughter an in one letter I gave him her address, everyday her mother would yell at her and tell her over and over how it was her fault that she was no longer the queen. She would even leave the princess home alone for days even though she was just a baby, Carl and I always snuck into the house while she was away and we made took care of her.

There were so many times I wanted to take the princess and run back to Scotland where I knew she would be safe but unfortunately the day I tried I found out that the damn witch cast a spell on the house which wouldn't allow the baby to be removed so all we could do was make sure she was feed, bathed, changed, and taken care of. When the princess was old enough we approached her while she was at school one day and we told her who we were and that her father sent us to protect her, she was so excited to finally meet the men her father said where his friends and her protector, at first we were confused until she showed us the letter she received from her father, every day she would meet up with us after school or whenever her mother went off to where ever she went to she would let us in and we would stay with her" I had to stop cause I knew the next part was going to be hard, I looked over at the princess and I saw that she and the other wolves were standing still listening to what I was saying.

Even though she knew about everything I was saying it was still hard on her to hear that her mother was the reason she had no child hood, I smiled when Sam took her into his arms and he held her close rocking her back and forth as she cried.

"When she turned 19 she meet a guy named Michael and she started dating him, at first we were kind of leering of him but after a couple of years of them dating we thought that maybe the princess finally found her imprint until that horrible day she came home early from school and she found her boyfriend in bed with her mother, she quickly pack some of her stuff and she jumped in her car and she drove to the house Carl and I were staying in which was a mile down the road.

We made her pull into the garage so no one could see her car as she explain what happened, that very night we pack up all of our stuff and we jumped into my truck and we hightailed it out of South Dakota and we made our way to Seattle, Washington knowing that her mother wouldn't be caught dead in a place like Washington (no offence) unfortunately while she finally found her imprint she also ran into her ex and now her mother knows where she is so now we have to find somewhere else to live" I watched as Lily ran out of Sam's arms and she ran up to me wrapping her arms around my waist holding me close

"I'm so sorry Jack Carl I keep causing you two problems, please forgive me" she cried against me, I held her close as Carl walked over and he wrapped his arms around both of us. I kind of hate to believe this but in the past year me and Carl have been getting a lot closer and I have a feeling deep down that he was my imprint but we were both too worried about our little princess to investigate.

"Princess there is nothing to forgive, you've never caused us any problems if anything it's your mother who's the villain in this story" Carl said as he laid his head against the top of hers. We pulled away when we heard someone behind us clear their throats; we all turned to look at Billy and the other elders

"In the light of everything we've heard and witnessed today, the counsel wish to welcome all three of you to the pack and we would be honored if you stayed here in La Push" Billy said receiving nods from Harry and Sue, Quil shook his head 'no'

"I disagree Billy, you know our tribe hardly has enough money to take care of ourselves let alone adding three more wolves to feed" Quil said looking smug as Billy thought things through

"How about the three of us put on a concert to help raise money for the tribe, will you agree to let us stay?" I asked staring the old man down

"That's a wonderful ideal, Harry here owns a large piece of land in both La Push and in Forks I pretty sure the boys can build a stage in both places and we can have two concerts I'll even help you arrange things" Sue said jumping up and down excited, Harry of course agreed and so did the younger pack members

"Sr. do you agree with this decision?" Billy said looking over at Quil Sr., Quil of course shook his head

"How do we even know any of them can sing" Lily of course didn't say anything instead she headed to Sam's car and she grabbed her guitar and she sat down on one of the fallen logs near the fire and she began playing:

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**I want your love**  
**I want your disease**  
**I want you open mouthed**  
**And on your knees**  
**I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**  
**I want your love**

**I want your drama**  
**The touch of your hand**  
**I want you leather choked cuffed to my hand**  
**And I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**  
**I want your love**

**I want your loving**  
**And I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**I want your loving**  
**All your love is revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**I want your horror**  
**I want your design**  
**They can bare**  
**As long as you're mine**  
**I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**  
**I want your love**

**I want your psycho**  
**Your vertigo kiss**  
**I want you in my bed**  
**I'll make you sick**  
**I want your love**  
**Love-love-love**

**I want your loving**  
**And I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**I want your loving**  
**All your love is revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**I want your love**  
**And I want your revenge**  
**I want your love**  
**I don't wanna be friends**

**Je veux ton amour**  
**Et je veux ta revanche**  
**J'veux ton amour**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**[x4]**  
**No, no**

**I want your loving**  
**And I want your revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**  
**I want your loving**  
**And all your love is revenge**  
**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**  
**Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!**  
**Caught in a bad romance**

**(Bad Romance by 30 seconds to Mars)**

While she sang she never took her eyes off of Sam and I could tell that she was singing directly to him, I smiled when I saw him walk over to her and he kissed her deeply. I turned to the Quil

"So you were saying" he looked at me then he nodded as before he walked off; Billy, Harry, and Sue were all discussing what needed to be done for the concert while the younger wolves were all gathered around Lily cheering for her, I almost laughed when everyone's eyes almost popped out when Leah hugged Lily close I guess no one is used to seeing Leah hugging anyone or being nice or so I hear from Sam.

"I'm kind of worried Jack" Carl said as he pulled me a far enough away from everyone that we can still keep an eye out but no one could hear our conversation

"Why" I said as I turned to look at my best friend

"Now that the princess finally found her mate she'll no longer need us, I know in the begging I couldn't wait to go home but after all these years…" I nodded my understanding

"After all these years you don't want to leave her" I said knowing deep down that not even I could leave

"Yeah" he said looking away, I gently reached out and I stroke his cheek. This was the first time I've ever touched him like this and I was surprised to feel the electricity shoot through me

"Carl I know how you feel I don't want to leave the princess either, we will call the king later and we will ask him for permission to continue to stay here" I smiled when I felt him lean into my hand, I couldn't stop myself from leaning over and kissing him

"I love you Jack" I felt my heart begin to pound even harder and I was afraid it would burst from my chest

"I love you too Carl" I kissed him again this time we both ran our figures through each other's hair, we both pulled away when we heard Lily scream.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry again for it taking so long, I'll make sure to try and post the next chapter here soon but right now I'm working on 2 other stories so it will take some time. I look forward to reading your reviews and I hope you continue reading my other stories. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 5:**

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

I screamed when I saw a young girl walk up to Jacob, I noticed that she was covered in cuts and her entire body from what I could see was covered in dark bruises. My inner wolf was growling wanting to be released so I could kill whoever was responsible for hurting this young girl, I slowly walked over to them and the closer I got the more I could tell that some of them were recent I knew who she was thanks to Sam explaining how she was dating a leech and she was best friends with Jake so she already knew about us being wolves.

"Bella what the hell happened to you" Jacob said and I could tell he was trying to keep his patients but it was slowly slipping away

"It's nothing Jake I tripped and fell when I was trying to" she never got the rest of her sentence out before Jacob starting growling

"No Bella not even you are that clumsy, someone inflicted this on you and I bet I know who it was" I grabbed his arms when his body began to blur from shacking to bad,

"Jake enough go cool down" I yelled he ran off deep into the woods with Embry and Quil following close behind. I turned to the young girl who started crying, I quickly introduced myself and I explained who I was to the pack and what I was she nodded her understanding and I yelled to the others that I would return soon and I led the poor girl away from the others so we could speak in peace. I helped her onto a fallen log and she began to introduce herself

"My name's Bella Swan, a few years ago I started dating a guy named Edward Cullen. At first we were happy and I could quickly see myself marrying him and starting a family with him but for some reason early this year he began to change, at first he would just come home and go to his room and ask me to leave him alone for a while at the time I thought nothing of it until a week ago I came over to his family's house like I do every night and he was waiting for me on the porch.

I was so excited to see him that I ran into his arms not thinking as I was roughly pushed aside, I was thrown into a tree that's how I got some of my bruises I noticed that no one was home and I got really scared when I saw his eyes start to turn black so I quickly limped to my truck and I drove off thanking god that he didn't follow me

Today I went to the store for my father since he had to work late and we didn't have anything to eat in the house, when I arrived I found Edward siting in my living room acting all innocent so when I asked him why he was in my house he came up to me and he slapped me" she couldn't finished because she was crying to hard so I gently held her as she cried, once she calmed down I asked her if it was okay if I checked her over to make sure she wasn't injured real bad since I knew from experience how strong a vampire was.

I waited until she nodded and I gently laid her across the log making sure she wouldn't fall off then I began chanting softly causing my hands to glow as I slowly ran them across her body scanning for any serious injuries, when I found none I began chanting something else and all of her wounds began to heal I couldn't help but smile when her eyes flew open in shock and she began checking herself

"Wow your amazing Ms. Alexander" I shook my head laughing

"Listen here Ms. sounds so formal please just call me Lily like everyone else does"

"Then you must call me Bella, or Bells most people do anyways" we both starting laughing even as we walked back towards the bond fire together, I could tell that we were going to be good friends.

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

A whole week has passed since the bond fire and so far everyone has been helping as much as they could to get the concert halls set up for the concert that was scheduled in 2 weeks. Bella even helped us by passing out flyers all over Forks while Seth and Leah helped post flyers all over La Push, luckily unknown to even me Lily's band was actually famous in Seattle so as soon as the flyers were set up we've received over 100 calls all reserving seats; Lily quickly called her old band that was currently in Seattle working at the club she quit from and after explaining what happened they agreed to come perform with her since they were planning on quitting the bar anyways since James apparently was driving everyone crazy.

They showed up earlier this week and I allowed them to use one of the empty houses that were located on the other end of my property, it was currently used as storage but it has 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, living room, and a small kitchen. I made sure once I knew they were coming I quickly stocked up on everything they would need

"Sweetheart you keep this up and the pack will have enough money to rebuild every house from here and Forks" I said as I kissed the top of her head, Lily has spent the last four days rehearsing and I could tell they were going to do great.

I was lying across my couch curled up next to my baby girl when all of a sudden my front door was thrown open causing both me and Lily to jump into attack position, once we saw that it was Jake we both calmed down

"Sam man I need your help, I don't know what to do about Bella" before I could say anything Lily placed her hand against my chest and looked up at me

"Please let me help this time" I couldn't help but nod knowing that if anyone could help with girl problems it would be a girl.

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

I asked Sam to leave for a few knowing that he's the only other wolf here so he would be the only one who could hear what we were talking about, Carl and Jack have moved into their own home close by once they got the okay from my father to stay on as my permanent bodyguards and I couldn't be happier except for the fact that they told me and Sam yesterday that they were dating and mates.

I grabbed a chair from my desk and I told Jake to sit on my bed, once we were both comfortable he began telling me what was bothering him

"I'm scared Lily, I know Bella thinks she's in love with the leech but I can't just stand by and let her continue getting hurt. One of these days he's going to seriously hurt her or worst he's going to kill her" he said as his hands began shacking

"I understand Jake…" I began to say before he shot up growling

"No you don't I love her and she's to blind because of that damn leech she can't see that she was meant to be mine. Can you believe she hasn't even looked me into the eyes since I've began to faze and I bet you anything that that fucking leech of hers warned her not to cause he knows that I would imprint on her and she would leave him in a heartbeat" he said as he began pacing my room, I thought for a moment before I came up with a brilliant ideal

"Jake I have a great ideal, I can't tell you what it is but I need you to make sure that Bella is at the concert here in La Push okay" he looked at me like I grew two heads but he knew better than to argue with me so he just nodded as he began making his way towards the door

"Oh and Jake do me a favor and continue watching over Bella for me, and try not to worry I promise my ideal will work" he nodded and left, I sighed as I grabbed a sheet of music paper and I began to write,

Sam woke me up a few hours later and he carried me into his room and he curled up against me as we both fell asleep with my head resting against his chest.

The next morning I was awaken to the smell of bacon being cook, at first I was confused because I could still feel Sam beside me so I quickly got out of bed careful not to awaken Sam and I ran into the kitchen, I found Sue and some girl I've never meet before standing beside her helping her cook

"Good morning Sue, who's this with you" I said as I took a seat at the counter never taking my eyes off the new girl, when she turned and saw me sitting at the counter wearing nothing but one of Sam's t-shirts she glared at me

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in Sam's house" she yelled as she slammed her hands against the counter in front of me, I just smiled as Sue warned her to be quit

"I'm Sam's girlfriend and I happen to live here now who might I ask are you" she growled and I almost laughed as her face turned two shades of red

"That's a lie, Sam belongs to me and only me you little slut" she yelled right into my face

"Emily" Sue gasped as she saw my hands begin to shack, I quickly calmed myself

"Emily I told you before years ago I never have and never will want you, so I suggest either you shut up or get the hell out of my house" Sam said as he walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and he kissed me softly

"But Sam how could you chose that dirty slut over me, I'm perfect for you" Emily said as she walked over to him and she tried to kiss him, I quickly shot up from my seat and I carefully pushed her away from him.

Sue quickly grabbed Emily's hand and she dragged her across the room as Emily fought against her trying to get back to Sam

"I'm so sorry about this you guys, she swore she would be on her best behavior but now I can see she won't. I'll take her home now and I'll make sure she won't disturb you guys anymore" she said as she pushed Emily out of the house,

"Thanks for breakfast Sue" Sam and I yelled she smiled at us and told us to enjoy as she shoved a screaming Emily into the car and she drove off. After we finished our breakfast Sam told me that he had patrol today and he would be back some time later this afternoon.

I told him that I was going to go rehears with the band for a while then I was going to visit Jacob, he nodded and I told him to be careful and he kissed me before he took off, I gathered my guitar and my notes and I began walking towards the bands house.

When I arrived I found everyone already gathered up and we quickly began rehearsing, I was so thankful to have such wonderful friends they dropped everything just to come help me; some of them I knew gave up their home just to come here and help me even though they didn't understand why I need them but they trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't ask them for help unless I really need them and they knew that I would do the same for them.

"Okay guys I'm changing one of the songs for the La Push concert, my friend Jake which some of you meet already is having some lady problems and I want to help him any way I can" they nodded and I began telling them my plan to get Bella to notice him, once I finished explaining my plan everyone agreed but before we could rehears Quil Jr. and Leah came in

"Lily we need your help, Embry was hurt pretty bad and for some reason he's not healing like usual. I nodded and I told the band that we were finished for the day and I ran out of the house and into the woods where I fazed and I followed Leah, when we arrived I found Embry on his side in his human form with the entire pack surrounding him and I quickly checked him over

"Someone poisoned him using Vampire venom; once I heal him he'll need bed rest for the next couple of days, Sam when I'm finished I need you and Paul to carry him to our house where I can keep an eye on him to make sure he will make a full recovery" I waited until he and Paul nodded before I turned to Embry and I placed my hands against his wounds and I began chanting using all the power I could gather to quickly remove the venom before it could spread.

Once I was fully sure it was gone Sam and Paul quickly grabbed Embry and took off towards the house, I stood up and my vision began to blur and I felt a pair of arms around my waist; when I looked up I could barely make out Leah's figure before I passed out.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: sorry to leave it here. I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon until then I hope you all continue to read my stories; I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: Edward lovers might not want to read the rest of this story just to give everyone a fair warning, also anyone under the age of 18 please do not read their will be a lot of foul language and sexual content. I don't own any Twilight characters even though I really wish I did.**

**Chapter 6:**

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

When I awoke I found myself in my room, I looked around and saw that Sam, Leah, Seth, Bella, and Jacob were standing in the room all staring at me

"Hey you guys" I said softly because my throat was sore, Sam handed me a glass of water as he held my head up so I could drink

"What happened Lily, one minute you're healing Embry and they next you're passing out in my arms and you've been asleep for a day and a half" Leah said as she sat beside me on the bed

"I'm sorry you guys I didn't mean to frighten you all, I had to use a lot of energy when I removed the venom from Embry's wounds. Whoever injected him with the venom was really trying to kill him" I carefully grabbed onto Sam arm as I tried to get out of bed, once I was on my feet I took two steps before I my legs started to give out on me and I was pitched forward luckily for me both Sam and Jacob caught me.

"Baby I really think you should take it easy for a while" Sam said as he tried to lay me back on the bed

"No Sam I must check in on Embry, I'm not 100% sure that I got all the venom out" Sam continued trying to get me in the bed so I leaned up and I whispered something in his ear to which he nodded and he leaned down and he picked me up and he ran out the room

"Jacob" Sam yelled from across the house, Jacob took me to the guest room and I found Embry sitting up on the bed eating like normal

"Well it looks like someone's back to his normal self again" I said trying to hold back my laughter, Jacob sat me down on the side of the bed close to Embry

"It's all thanks to you Lily, if it weren't for you I would be dead and I would never have realized that my imprint was close by" I was about to ask him what he meant but before I could Leah came into the room and she kissed him softly and I couldn't be happier to see them so happy

"We both owe you a great debt Lily and if there is anything we could do to return the favor please tell us" I leaned over and hugged them both

"There is only one thing I asked from the both of you" Embry grabbed my hand

"What" he asked looking over at Leah, I grabbed both of their hands and I placed them into each other's

"I want you guys to promise me that you'll always be happy together and I need all three of you to promise me that if anything ever happens to me I want you all to watch over Sam and make sure that he remains happy" Leah was about to argue with me but I just shook my head and she dropped it, they all agreed to my terms.

We sat around talking for about an hour before Embry fell asleep holding Leah against him so Jacob picked me up again an I asked him to take me outside, Sam came up to me and he kissed me softly

"I'll be back later tonight love it's time for me and Seth patrol" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me

"When are you going to let me run patrol" I asked as I gently nibbled on his ear causing him to shiver and moan

"Oh sweetheart you're a guest here and we don't make guest run patrol, but I promise once your officially part of the pack I'll teach you everything you'll need to know" he whispered as he leaned down and he kissed his way down my throat

"Come on Romeo leave my sister alone an let's get going before Jared and Paul get upset" Seth said as he walked over to me and he hugged me as I kissed him on his cheek, once I knew they were gone I turned to Jake

"How are things between you and Bella" I asked, he turned his head away

"I don't know yesterday she spent the entire day with me, and I've never seen her smile as much as she did. I still can't get her to look at me but she did promise me she would be at the concert" I nodded and I asked him how soon the concert hall can be ready, once he told me that the one in La Push was already ready to go I sweetly asked him to get my cell phone from my room.

I quickly called my band and I asked them if they were willing to have the concert tomorrow instead of a week from now, once they agreed I told Jacob to go around town and announce the change of plans. Bella came outside a few minutes after Jacob left and I asked her to sit beside me before she left

"Bella I know we haven't known each other long but I must ask you for a tiny favor" I said as I gently held her hands, she nodded

"When you come to our concert tomorrow will you do me a favor and come with Jacob, I know he promised to come and everything but I want to make sure he comes and I know that if you told him that you would pick him up then he would defiantly come. And I also need someone to distract him since my band and I have a surprise for him, can you do that" I asked trying not to smile when I see her eyes light up

"Of course, can I ask what the surprise is" I laughed when I saw that she was trying to act innocent

"Now Bella you and I both know that you can't keep a secret" we both started to bust out laughing, I stopped laughing as I got up and tossed Bella my phone yelling for her to get inside and call Jack and Carl.

Once she was safely inside I quickly ran into the forest following after a scent I knew all too well, I found a strange guy standing just beyond the border line between La Push and Forks and I remembered that Sam told me this was the treaty line that the Cullen's weren't allowed to cross. I stopped just within the line as I growled at the strange vampire with golden eyes

"You must be the new member of the pack I've been hearing so much about" he said, I growled loudly

"Why can't I read your mind" he yelled causing me to get into attack position, of course before I could jump across the treaty line Sam and Seth burst through the bushes beside me

'**Lily its okay this leech is one of the Cullen's, we aren't allowed to touch them unless they come onto our land' **Sam said as he stood beside me,

'**What does he mean by he can't read me' **I showed him the part in my mind when Edward said he couldn't read me

"**I don't know but we'll talk about that later' **he ran into the bushes and transformed when he came back he addressed Edward

"What do you want leech" Edward hissed at him which in turned made me growl louder and take a step towards him ready to defined my mate at anytime

"Bella is on your lands visiting and I would like her back now" I ran into the woods and I transformed back, luckily for me I made sure to bring one of Sam's shirts that came past my knees and I threw it on before I ran back to Sam

"Bella is staying the night with me" I said as I stood beside my mate who was smiling down at me

"Like hell she is, Sam I swear you better get your little whore in line before I do" he hissed at me, Seth growled as Jack and Carl burst through the same bush that Sam and Seth busted through not to long before

"Are you threating my mate leech" Sam said as his body starts to shack

"Of course not it's just a suggestion, women are to be seen not heard" he said smiling

"Then I would suggest you shut your mouth since your more girl then man anyways" I said laughing, I watched as Edward began to run towards me but was stopped by two other leech's. One was really buff and the other was skinny but I could tell he was strong by his presents

"What's wrong Edward your so much of a pussy you have to beat up on a poor defenseless human, does it make you feel more like a man" the two leech's that were trying to pull him away stopped to stare at him

"What is she talking about Edward" the skinny one said, Edward continued fighting against them

"She's lying Jasper" he yelled as he tried to bite the big one, I laughed when the skinny guy or Jasper as I come to learn his name was, slapped him hard causing his face to crack before he turned to us

"I already know what you're going to ask and what I said is the truth, Bella Swan came to a bond fire Sam held to welcome me into the pack and I saw bruises all over her body so of them were recent. Since I'm half witch I quickly healed all of her wounds and I helped relieve some of her pain" Jasper nodded before he turned back to Edward, he quickly pulled out his cell phone a few seconds later a group of leeches arrived making me feel a little uneasy at the odds luckily Seth howled letting the others know we might needed help.

Jasper and a blond guy turned to us and I knew that the blond guy had to be the leader of this convent because he seemed more like a father figure then the others

"I apologize on behalf of my son, we had no clue he was hurting young Bella and I swear if you allow him to come home I'll make sure he punished for his crime" the blond guy said as he stared at Sam, Sam turned to me

"I will let you decide his faith since he wronged you" I smiled as I kissed his cheek before turning back to the Cullen's

"Normally our law would demand his death since he not only hurt a human but he also threatened an imprint, but I will spear him this once under one condition though" the blond nodded his head

"Edward Cullen will no longer be allowed to come anywhere near Isabella Swan, if he does we will see it as a break in treaty and we will kill him. Bella's house will also be considered part of La Push, if you don't agree to that then I will clam her house as part of the Alexander territory and I can promise you one thing Cullen's we Alexander's aren't as nice as the members of La Push" a blond girl came up to the blond guy and she wrapped her arm around his as venom filled her eyes

"Thank you Mrs. for spearing our son, we are deeply indebted to you. And we will make sure your conditions are meet, Edward will no longer see Bella" the blond woman said, I decided that not all of the Cullen's were bad so I decided to introduced myself

"My name is Lily Marie Alexander, I'm Sam's imprint" the blond man came up to the edge of the treaty line and he held out his hand which I gladly shook

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this here is my mate Esme Cullen" the woman nodded to me smiling which I returned, the blond guy named Jasper came up next

"Jasper Whitlock at your serves ma'am" he said with a sexy ass Texan accent which could make a girl swoon, beside him a short pixie looking girl smiled at me

"Oh sorry this little darling beside me is my mate Alice" I shook her hand and as soon as our hands meet, I saw a bright flash and I was staring into a weird looking field when I turned around I found my mother laying in a pool of blood and as I reached for her I found that my hands were covered in blood.

When I looked down I saw that I had a large whole in my side, before I could scream or anything I saw another flash of light and I found myself back at the border line with everyone staring at us; Jasper quickly pulled Alice back a blond girl with long legs walked over to Carlisle

"This is our other lovely daughter Rosalie and her mate is the big guy holding Edward, his name is Emmett" I said hello to both of them before I turned back to Sam,

"Please excuse us Cullen family we must get back to our duty's, I hope to see you all again" I said as the pack began to disappear into the forest leaving only me, Sam, Jack, Carl, and Seth. We waited until the Cullen's were gone before we turned and went back home, Seth decided to head to his house so he could get some rest and me and Sam decided to do the same.

When we arrived home we asked Bella if she would like to stay over until the concert which she agreed to so I ran into our second guest room which Embry was using but since he was better he decided to go home. Leah made sure the sheets where washed and everything was clean before she put everything back together while Sam and I were at the border, once everyone was full from dinner we all said our good nights and went to bed.

As soon as the door to our room was shut I attached my lips to Sam's as our hand roamed each other's bodies, I moaned loudly when I felt his thumbs rub against my nipples making them hard I reached down and quickly removed his shorts then I took his hard cock into my hands and I stroke him.

Sam quickly lifted my shirt off as he quickly took my aching nipples into his mouth sucking both of them equally causing me to moan his name; I almost jumped when I felt his figures brush against my pussy

"Oh Sam that feels so damn good, please don't stop" I begged he picked me up and he gently threw me down on the bed as he laid his body against mine,

"Trust me baby I'm about to show you just how proud I am to have you as my imprint, you've shown everyone today that you are a true leader" he said as he kissed his way down my body until he was at the center of my aching heat

"Oh Sam" I moan as I felt his tongue and figures enter my heat, I threw my head back and I ran my figures threw his hair

"Mmmm…baby you taste so damn good I could stay down here and eat you all night" he said growling against me which through me over the edge and I came all over his face and tongue, as I lay on the bed panting Sam finished licking me clean before he climbed back up my body lining his hard cock up to my entrance.

"Finally baby we can be together in ever since of the word, I'm going to prove to everyone that you're my mate" he said as he gently pushed into me, once he reached my virgin barrier he paused to stare at me

"I've never allowed Michael to touch me, I wanted my virginity taken only by my imprint" I whispered into his ear making him smile, he kissed me deeply as he pushed deep into me breaking my virginity.

He stayed perfectly still until I was adjusted to him then he slowly pushed in and out of me, once the pain was gone I wrapped my legs around his waist taking him deeper into me and he began to speed up. He flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees as he continued ramming into my pussy over and over, when I felt my walls clamp down on him I felt him begin to speed up faster and I knew that he was close to finding his own release

"MINE" he yelled as he came inside of me then he leaned down and bit me on the back of my neck leaving a mating mark. We both fell to the bed panting and we fell asleep curled against each other.

**(The next day, the day of the concert)**

Me and the band where finishing up tuning our instruments when Sam came up to me kissing my cheek,

"You're on in ten minutes babe, I know you'll knock them dead" he said, I kissed him deeply

"Is Bella and Jake here" he nodded as he lifted part of the curtain so I could see the audience and I found Bella standing next to Jake cheering happily and I prayed this would work.

We walked out onto the stage and the audience began cheering wildly, I waved to everyone as the band quickly took up their positions

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, this is a charity concert and we hope that you all will donate some money to help these great people of La Push who have been so nice to allow us to use their stages in both Forks and here for our concerts I hope you all enjoy.

This song a friend of mine helped me write to prove his love to a certain girl in the audience so Bella please listen closely" I watched as she looked up to me in shock, I smiled when Jacob held her hand in his as the band began to play:

**Ooh, oh, ooh, oh**

**Sweet love, yeah  
I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so **

**I should have held on tight I never should a let you go  
I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love **

**Never imagined I'd be Sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you cause I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything I never felt  
the feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips' Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side right here, **

**Cause baby  
When you left I lost a part of me **

**It's still so hard to believe **

**Come back baby, please cause we belong together  
who else am I gon' lean on When times get rough? **

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up? **

**Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together  
I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"**

**Wait a minute This is too deep(Too deep)I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial Trying to catch a break And then I hear "Babyface"**

**I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart I'm trying to keep it together But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element I'm throwing things, crying trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song It ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside **

**I need you back in my life, baby  
When you left I lost a part of me And it's still so hard to believe **

**Come back baby, please' cause we belong together  
Who else am I gon' lean on When times get rough? **

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up?**

**Who's gonna take your place?**

**There ain't nobody better Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby  
When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby, please'**

**Cause we belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on When times get rough?**

**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up?**

**Who's gonna take your place?  
There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby we belong together  
(We Belong Together- Mariah Carrie)**

When the song ended the crowed began cheering loudly but I ignored them as I turned my attention to Bella and Jacob, I watched as she looked up at him and I saw the clear signs that he imprinted on her just like he said. The band and I cheered when we saw Bella throw her arms around Jakes neck and they kissed deeply, I looked over at Sam and I winked to him as the band began playing our second song of the night:

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus**  
**Sanctus Espiritus**  
**Sanctus Espiritus**

**In my darkest hours, I could not foresee**  
**That the tide could turn so fast to this degree**  
**Can't believe my eyes, how can you be so blind?**  
**Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?**

**Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned**  
**So in the end now what have we gained?**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never ending agony?**

**Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?**  
**Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?**  
**If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside**  
**It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time**

**Will we remember all of the suffering**  
**'Cause if we fail it will be in vain?**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never ending agony?**

**Sanctus Espiritus**  
**Sanctus Espiritus**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never ending agony?**

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**  
**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve?**  
**Can we break free from chains of never ending agony?**

**(Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation)**

By the time the concert ended and everyone left Sam, Leah, Billy, and Sue started counting up how much we've earned while the rest of us began cleaning the place up. Once everything was finished Billy announced that we've risen well over $100,000 dollars just in one concert, everyone turned to Quil Sr. who walked over to me and he grabbed my hands

"Welcome to the tribe" he said causing everyone to cheer happily.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed there are a lot more where that came from. Also I'm looking for a Beta for this story so if you like this story and are interested please pm me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone for the delay, I was visiting family for thanksgiving and I didn't have any internet access nor time to write but now that I'm back home again I'll be posting chapters a lot quicker. I don't own any Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Lily's P.O.V**

I shook my head from side to side as I looked around at everyone,

"Thank you so much but I'm afraid I can't be accepted into the pack just yet. Can we wait to officially make me a pack member until I finish my last concert?" I asked looking directly at Old Quil who looked too shocked for words; he nodded before he walked off leaving me alone with Sam, Jacob, Bella, and my band. I thanked my friends before they jumped into their cars and took off back to the house,

"Lily I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for helping me" Jake said as he hugged me tightly lifting me in the air causing me to laugh, I looked over at Sam and I was happy to see that he was smiling at us. Once Jake released me I grabbed both his hand and Bella's and I placed them together as I began to chant softly causing their hands to glow a bright blue color

"I just cast a spell upon you both, don't worry it's just a spell of health and prosperity. I don't trust that mind reading leech and I want to make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to either of you, I cast the same spell on Sam when we first started dating" Bella started to cry so I quickly pulled her to me and I let her cry on my shoulder

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not going to let any of them leeches ever get near you again if that's what you wish" she looked up at me with tears still falling from her eyes

"Please…don't…I still…care for…some of…them, just not…HIM" she said as she tried to stop crying, I nodded my head as Jake carefully took her into his arms I turned to Sam when I felt his arms wrapped around me

"Sam when will the stage be ready in Forks" he told me it would be ready by next week, I invited everyone over for dinner and once Jake promised me that he and Bella would differently be there we all went our separate ways.

When we arrived home Sam turned me to him and he kissed me deeply as he reached down and picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as the kiss deepen. I moaned when I felt his hardness brush against my aching pussy,

"God baby you looked so good up on that stage, I just wanted to jump up and have my way with you right there in front of everyone" he said as he nuzzled his way down my neck causing me to purr in excitement, my body began to arch against his as I began to whimper. Sam started to carry me into our room but I stopped him

"Sam we can't, I have to start dinner if I'm going to cook enough food for everyone" he whimpered but he continued kissing my neck

"Please baby, I need you so much" I sighed as I began running my figures through his hair

"I guess they can wait just a little longer" he smiled widely as he carried me into our room and he laid me down on the bed, he reached down and he ripped both of our clothes off leaving us both on the bed naked as the day we were born.

"Oh baby I need to be buried deep inside you, please my love" he whispered as he kissed my throat

"Take me Sam make me all yours, mark me" I moaned, he smiled at me as he flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees. I moan when I felt the head of his dick brush against me causing me to beg him to come in me hard and fast, to which he gladly did.

We both started growling when we felt our release coming; I threw my head to the side giving Sam better access to my neck, when our release hit he leaned down and bit me hard causing me to cum again even harder.

By the time we were showered and redressed the pack were already in our yard tossing a football around, Bella was in the kitchen gathering pots and pans when I walked in. I kissed Sam one last time before I pushed him out of the back door, I told Leah to stand watch and make sure no one comes inside until they were called except for Clair, Quil's 4 year old imprint, he meet her a few months ago when Emily was babysitting for her aunt. Once I got Leah to agree I went into the kitchen and Bella and I began cooking,

"Hey Bella what are your plans now that you know your Jake's imprint and all" I asked as I began dicing carrots and lettuce,

"Well I called Edward this morning and I told him that we needed to break up, and he kind of…" she turned away but not before I saw tears in her eyes

"He said what Bella" I know I shouldn't have asked but I needed to know,

"He told me that I was his and he wasn't going to let me go and he ordered me to come back home before he comes onto the rez and get me himself" my body began to shack and I excused myself as I ran out the back door pushing the guys out of my way as I made my way to the woods where I stripped out of my t-shirt and shorts before I busted into my wolf form growling _and pacing._

_Sam must have followed me because the next thing I knew I had the pack all talking to me at_ the same time, I showed them what Bella had said and before any of them could go off towards the border I stopped them

'_No one is going anywhere, I will take care of this problem myself'- _me

'_No we will take care of this together- _Jake

'_Jake look you owe me so let me please handle this- _me, Sam walked up to me and he stood beside me

'_We don't need a war, and the Cullen's haven't broken the treaty yet so for now we will wait and continue patrolling like normal make sure to block out everything we talk about to make sure the leech doesn't read our minds'- _ Sam, I nuzzled him then I licked his cheek

'_I'll put a protection spell around La Push, it won't keep the leeches out but it will warn us when ones close and it will keep them from being able to hear our thoughts'_- me,

Everyone agreed and we transformed back, after we redressed we went back to doing what we were doing. I walked into the kitchen and I found Bella standing by the stove looking out the window

"Bella don't worry, we came up with a plan and it won't involve killing the leech" she hugged me thanking me over and over. I ran to one of our guest rooms and I began making a magic bag, once it was finished I ran outside and I called Embry and Jake over

"Okay guys I need you two to take this bag and burry it 3 feet underground in the middle of La Push, I put enough stuff in it to make sure it will cover La Push entirely" they nodded and ran off to do as I asked, I went back into the kitchen and I helped Bella finish up dinner.

Later that night everyone except Jake, Bella, Collin, and Brady; I've been watching the twins all day and I could tell the poor boys had something bad weighing on their minds, I told Sam that I would be right back and after I kissed him I turned to the boys and I asked them to come with me.

Once we were far enough away from the house I put up a burier around the three of us so no one could hear

"What's wrong boys; I can tell something's been bothering you guys all day" they tried to keep their eyes on the ground but I gently laid my hand on each of their cheeks and lifted them so that they were both looking at me

"Well you see…we…um" Brady said as he tried once again to turn away but I held him steady, Colin reached up and he held my hand that was against his cheek

"We were wondering if you would be our mother, we know that we haven't known you for long but every time we are near you we feel so safe and loved" both boys had tears in their, I sensed a present coming from behind me and when I turned around I found Sam coming towards us

"Lily, Collin and Brady never really knew their mother; she died during child birth, their father usually ignore them so they've never really had a family" he said as he walked up beside me, I looked over at the boys and I felt my heart begin to ache for them

"We would be honored if you would see us as your parents" I said as both boys jumped up and they hugged both of us

"Thank you so much mom and dad" I kissed both boys before they ran back towards the house leaving me and Sam alone,

"Wow I feel old, we both have two 13 year old kids now" I said smiling which cause us both to burst out laughing, once we were calmed down Sam lifted me up as he sat on the fallen log me and the boys where sitting on and he placed me on his lap

"Sam I need you to do something for me" I said as I lay my head against his chest,

"What's that my love" he asked as he laid his head against mine

"I need you to keep everyone in La Push the day of my last concert, we need to keep Bella and her father here" he looked like he was about to argue with me but instead he just nodded and held me closer to him

"I understand I'll tell the pack to guard Bella and her father, I'll have Jake ask his dad to call Charlie and ask him to come for a visit or something" I nodded as I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of being in my mates arms, all of a sudden I was being pulled into a vision

_**(Vision)**_

_I was standing in my wolf form in an open field, the pack was standing beside me all in their wolf form too but beside them where the Cullen's and some other leeches that I've never seen before. Before I could ask what was going on I saw a bunch of other leeches coming out of the woods all of them wearing strange black caps, Carlisle walked up to one which I guess was the leader and he held out his hand._

_Before anything could happen I was pulled out of that vision and into another, in this one I was standing in a dark circle surrounded by ghosts of all of the great and wise witches of our family_

"_**Young Lily you must for fill the ancient prophecy and break the course upon this family" **__one of the elder's said, I bowed respectfully_

"_I'm sorry elders but I don't know about any ancient prophecy or course" the elders looked at each other before they turned to me,_

"_**You mean to tell us that your mother nor you're aunt has ever explained our families course" **__I shook my head 'no' and I watched as the elders stood there shocked_

"_**A long time ago our family was one of the largest in the world, our family was split into two groups one being the witches with black magic and the other witches had white magic. Each witch would marry and mate a human so the cycle would continue on, we all lived peacefully and everyone was happy until a vampire by the name of Aro came into our village and he told our village about a rumor he had heard about our kind; he said that if a witch with dark magic fought against one with white magic then whoever won would be the most powerful witch of all time.**_

_**The village elder banished him for our lands once he left everyone wanted to see if what he said was true and the entire village began fighting one other, the village elders tried everything in their power to stop the fighting but it was already too late. Once the fight started the elders found out that they have unlocked an ancient course, our family went from having hundreds to only three; two black magic witches and one with white magic.**_

_**We warn you young one your path will be difficult since you are the last white witch, you will have 3 great battles to face; the first one will be against one who has done something bad against one of your pack members you must fight that battle alone, the second battle you must fight with not only your pack but also with some unlikely allies, the third and final battle will be the most dangerous you will have to fight it alone against one of your own and the battle will decide the faith of this family" **__I was about to ask some questions but before I could the elders began chanting and I felt myself being pulled away._

**(End of vision)**

When I opened my eyes I found myself laying on me and Sam's bed, I tried to call out but my throat was very raspy and it felt like I haven't used it in a long time. I heard a gasp from the doorway and when I turned around I found Bella standing there carrying a glass of cold water

"You're awake, oh thank god" she said as she walked over and handed me the glass of water, she also had to help lift me up so I could drink it. Once I finished she called out for the others, the next thing I knew I was being tackled by my two boys

"Oh mom we missed you so much, please don't leave us like that again" I kissed each boy on the head and I hugged them close before I turned and saw Sam standing beside me looking down at me with fresh tears in his eyes, I reached up and I caressed his cheek softly

"Oh Lily I missed you so much, I didn't know what happened one minute we were sitting peacefully then the next thing I know you passed out and I couldn't wake you" he said as he wrapped me into his strong arms

"How long have I been out" I asked softly since my voice still hurt a little,

"It's been 3 days" he said as he laid his head against mine.

Bella handed me another glass of water as the rest of the pack tried to get into our little room, Sam picked me up and carried me into the living room and he gently laid me on the couch so everyone could see me and I began telling them about the vision I had.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, sorry it's so short but I have another story I have to start a new chapter to. I'll post the next chapter soon so until then please enjoy and I hope you read some of my other stories, also I have a poll up on my profile I hope you all vote to let me know what story project I should work one next. If you have any ideals for this story please feel free to PM me and I'll try to add some of your advices.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to be posted I've been very busy but I'll try harder to post a new chapter soon. I hope you all enjoy, I don't own any Twilight characters but I do own Lily, Jack, Carl, Lily's mother, father, and step mother.**

**Chapter 8:**

**(Edward's P.O.V)**

'Damn it, she belongs to me not that filthy mutt; I will get my Bella back…she belongs to me…MINE' I thought as I began to pace my room breaking random things that I came across, I happened to look down at a picture of me and Bella at the baseball field when a great ideal popped into my head.

I ran downstairs and told my family that I was going hunting and I quickly left, I decided to head for Seattle because I knew 'She' would be there and I knew 'SHE' would be a great distraction for the mangy mutts.

"Well hello there, I never thought you would find me so easily" I smiled as she circled me growling

"Calm you're self I didn't come here to destroy you, I've come to ask for your help" I said as I kept my eyes trained on her even though her small army of newborns circled around us

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

Once I finished explaining my vision to the others, Paul and Jacob excused themselves as they ran outside; Leah, Seth, Jared, and Embry all came up to me and they hugged me before they told me they had to leave too since it was getting late. The twins ran up to me and they threw themselves on me hugging me close

"Oh mom we thought something bad happened to you" they said at the same time, I held both boys close as I whispered to them 'that I was fine' over and over

"Sam can you call Billy and ask him to gather the elders tell them I need their ancient knowledge on something" he nodded as he went into the kitchen, a few minutes later he comes back

"Billy said they were just finishing up a meeting so if we want we can go now" I nodded as I carefully got up and we made our way towards the tribal lodge, when we arrived we saw the elders sitting around a fire pit talking until we walked in; I sat beside Sam as the boys sat on either side of us

"First off I would like to thank you all for see us on such short notice, I called you all here to ask for permission to embark on a spirit quest" everyone was silent for such a long time that I thought they didn't hear me until Old Quil got up

"No" was all he said as he tried to exit the tent but what I said next made him stop in his tracks

"I've already talked to my ancient ancestors today" he turned around and he walked up to me so that we were face to face causing Sam and my boy's growl but I held out my hand to stop them

"You're lying no one can see their ancestors without going on a spirit quest, the only person who's ever done it was Ephraim Black"

"You forget I'm a half witch we can go back and forth from the realm of the spirits whenever we wish, but I need the permission from the alpha or the elders before I can as is the law of the witches" Quil Sr. turned to the others,

"I vote no, I've already lowered my standers by accepting her into our tribe but I refuse to allow her access to our great spirits" Harry shook his head at Quil

"I think we should hear what your ancestors said before the rest of us vote whether or not you should or not"

I nodded as I sat back down and I explained about everything the witches told me even about the great wars

"I thought that maybe if I went back maybe I can get some more information about what we need to expect and maybe how to prevent anyone from getting hurt" Billy turned to Harry then to Quil

"Please excuse us for a moment we need to discuss this" Sam and I both nodded as the four of us exited the tent, we walked a little away so we could give the elders some privacy. Sam sat beside me with his arms wrapped around my waist as the boys both laid their heads on my lap, I couldn't help myself from gently stroking both of their hairs.

"Don't worry my love everything will be fine, even if the elders don't give you their permission you know you'll always have mine" he said as he leaned over and kissed me deeply

"Hey mom" Brady said as he leaned up

"Yes sweetheart" I said smiling at him

"Do you think you could whip us up something when we get back" I smiled at both boys then I kissed each of them on their foreheads

"Anything for our boys" they jump up and started jumping around excitedly, just then we heard Harry call out to us; when we arrived back inside the lodge.

"We have discussed the situation and we have come to a decision, we agree to allow you to have a spirit quest. We are moving up your concert and it will be in 2 days instead of tomorrow, Lily you are to meet up with Old Quil exactly 3 days after your next concert, you are not to eat for 3 days prior to your quest and as of tomorrow you will have to refrain for any sexual activity; your body must be untouched for a whole 5 days and the day of your quest you will be bathed by Harry's wife Sue using special minerals" We both nodded

"As you wish, thank you all so much" they nodded and they dismissed us, we thanked each of the elders as we exited the lodge and went back to our home. I quickly called the band and explained to them about our concert, they told me they would be ready luckily we decided to practice all the songs we were going to play before the first concert.

After I finished talking to them I quickly made my boys some sandwiches of course I made a lot extra cause not but two seconds after I gave Sam his plate Paul and Jacob came in, they walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek as I handed each boy a plate full of sandwiches. Sam explained what happened with the elders and he and Paul agreed to make the boys work harder to make sure everything for the concert will be ready on time.

After everyone finished eating I grabbed the plates and I placed them in the sink then I hugged Paul, Jacob, and my boys as they left to go home; I went back into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes as Sam came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, he began nuzzling his nose against my mating mark which caused me to moan.

I knew he could smell how turned on I was, I decided to grind my ass against his harden cock; when I felt his hands begin to slip under my shirt and brush my nipples my legs felt like they were going to give out so I quickly grabbed the counter moaning

"You want me baby…do you want to feel me buried balls deep inside you" he whispered in my ear making me throw my head back moaning

"Yes baby…yes please I need to feel you inside me NOW" I yelled as I pushed my body against his trying to get the friction I needed, he leaned down and he ran his tongue against my mating mark as he quickly removed our clothes and he slam into my pussy hard and fast.

As he pounded deep into my pussy over and over we both started growling with passion, he reached down and he lifted my leg causing him to go deeper inside me making me call out his name over and over; as we both felt our release coming Sam leaned down and he began kissing my neck

"MINE" he shouted as he bit down on my mating mark as he released his hot seeds into me, I threw my head back as his released triggered my own; I leaned against the counter trying to catch my breath just then we heard our back door open, we told whoever it was to wait in the living room as we both quickly got dressed.

When we walked into the living room we found Bella sitting on our couch crying, I quickly ran up to her and I wrapped her in my arms allowing her to cry against my chest

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong" I asked as I began running my fingers through her hair,

"I just received a call from Alice...it appears that Edward is up to something, every time she tries to see his future he blocks her" I growled and turned to Sam

"Honey you know I don't like asking for favors but I need your permission to use a spell" he walked up to us and he kissed me softly

"You have my permission my love just please be careful" I nodded as I gently placed Bella in his arms as I held out my hands and closed my eyes as I began chanting creating a giant ball of water to appear

"Oh great water spirits, please grant me the power to see beyond sight; allow me to see the one who plans to hurt one of my pack sisters" I said to the ball of water, I opened my eyes as a image began to appear in the water.

I watched for a while concentrating trying to keep my anger under control, after a while the ball disappeared and I looked over at Sam

"I need one of you to call the Cullen's it looks like their dear 'son' is planning on asking some red head leech and her army for help, I ran up to Bella and caught her as she fell to the ground in a dead faint; I lifted her into my arms and I carried her into our guest room as Sam called the Cullen's, he came up to me and told me they will be at the border in 10 minutes and that Embry and Jacob were on their way to watch Bella.

We waited until they arrived before we ran out the back door and into the woods, once we were striped we phased and told Quil and Seth we were heading to the border and to continue patrolling; as we ran to the border I showed them the image I got from my magic ball which of course caused them to growl. When we arrived at the border we saw the Dr. Leech and a dirty blond named Jasper were standing there waiting for us, I quickly phased back and quickly got dressed as Sam stayed in his wolf form

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice" they both nodded to me

"We were surprised when Sam called us, may I ask why you have summoned us" Carlisle said calmly

"Yes well my pack sister Bella Swan came over just a few minutes ago apperantly a Mrs. Alice called her and told her that Eddy boy might be up to something strange because she could no longer get glimpses of his future" they both nodded again

"Yes we are aware of that; she told us just a few moments before Sam called" the one known as Jasper said

"Well since I'm a half witch I asked my mate Sam for permission to use my magic to see what Edward was up too and I found out that he was planning a attack with a red headed leech who's creating what looks like an army of some sort, he was telling her that he wants her to keep the pack busy as he sneaks in and takes Bella. She thinks that he will allow her to kill her once she's safely away from us" Carlisle turned to Jasper who just nodded

"I feel nothing but truth coming from her" he said

"I don't care if you believe me or not I just thought I should warn you, if either of them come onto our land we will kill them; I know he's your son and I strongly urge you to talk him out of doing something stupid" Sam and I turned to leave but Carlisle stopped us

"Can you tell Bella we are sorry for all the pain our son is putting her through, and tell her that we will do everything we can to stop this" I nodded and was about to leave but instead I turned back to them

"Even if Edward comes onto our land we won't see it as a breach of the treaty, as we are concerned you guys and Edward are two different covets" they both thanked me and we all went our different ways, once I was in the forest I quickly stripped and phased

'What were you thinking saying something like that, of one of them comes onto our land we should kill them all' Paul said, instead of answering his I lifted my head howling letting the others know to transform and Sam and I began making our way to a clearing the pack uses for meetings, once everyone was gathered around I began showing the others what just went down; a lot of the pack was agreeing with Paul, I looked over at Sam who just nodded to me

'**SILENCE**' I yelled causing everyone to imminently fall silent, I growled at everyone

'**I know you all don't agree with what I said but as Alpha female of the group until Jacob Black takes his rightful place as Alpha, you all will listen not only to Sam but to me as well; Now during my first vision with my ancestors I found out that during the second war well will need help from the Cullen's if we are to survive, you all will obey and leave all the Cullen's alone except for Edward and you will only attack him if he comes onto our land' **I said using my Alpha voice, the pack all nodded and when I turned to Sam I found him standing close beside me our sides brushing against each other

'I'm proud of you Lily, you truly are meant to be an Alpha female' I leaned my head against his neck and I nuzzled it, Sam told everyone that they were dismissed except for whoever was meant to be patrolling and we made our way back home.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all continue reading, please feel free to leave me some reviews letting me know what you thought and if there's anything you would like to see in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to post this but a lot of things have happened these last 2 months and it was hard for me to sit down and type but I should be posting again a lot more. I don't own any Twilight characters, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9:**

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

The last 2 days have been hectic; I had to move in with my band to keep myself from jumping Sam every minute if every day, Old Quil and Billy reminded us the day after the council meeting that we were to refrain from any sexual activities until after our spirit journey. I knew that if we continued sleeping in the same house then neither of us could control ourselves so I asked my band if I could stay with them and they agreed, we had to practice for our concert anyways.

Today was finally the day of the concert I knew that I probably wouldn't survive today, I've been using my powers without anyone knowing and I saw what was going to happen today. I decided to call the Cullen's while my friends went ahead and left to get some food before our concert I looked at the clock and it was already going on 6:00pm

"Hello Dr. Carlisle speaking" I cleared my voice before speaking

"Hello Dr. this is Lily Sam's mate, I need to speak with you if you have a moment"

"Sure I'm free at the moment, how can I help you" he said, I could hear talking to a nurse and I knew that I must have called him while he was at work

"I just wanted to tell you that your 'son' will be at my concert today, he and Victoria are planning to ambush me after my concert. Unfortunately I ordered the pack to remain here in La push to guard Bella and the other imprints, while I'm dealing with Victoria and Eddie boy they are planning on sending their newborns to La Push to captor Bella. I was wondering if you and a few members of your family wouldn't mind coming to the concert to see that I'm telling you the truth about your son" I listened as he sighed and I kind of felt sorry for him

"Yes that's fine it will be me, my sons Jasper and Emmett, and my daughter Alice is that okay"

"Yes that will be fine I'll use my powers to block out your scents so they won't know you guys are there just please tell your family to stay well hidden" we continued talking a little longer before he had to get back to work, I told him what time the concert was and he agreed to be there.

I quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed, then I made my way over to Sam's house knowing the pack would already be there; when I walked in Collin and Brady where the first to greet me

"Hey mom" they both said at the same time, I kissed them as we made our way towards the kitchen where everyone was waiting for me to cook their dinner. I hugged everyone as I passed by them and I began getting things out for dinner, I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist

"Good morning love" Sam whispered against my ear, I turned my head and I kissed him softly

"Good morning mate" I felt him pull me closer towards his body and I knew what he wanted to do when I felt how hard he had become just holding me but I gently pushed him away

"Sam you know we can't do that Billy and Old Quil told us we had to wait until after our spirit quest, I know baby I want to be with you too but we both have to wait 3 more days then we can make love as much as we want" I said as I continued making dinner for everyone except Sam and I. After I handed out everyone's food I decided to make my announcement

"Okay everyone I'm getting ready to head to the concert stage for sound check and stuff remember keep all the imprints together and everyone is to stay close to the house there's going to be a lot of vampires coming and I need everyone to stay sharp and protect each other" everyone except Sam, Paul, and Jacob nodded

"I think someone should go with you to your concert Lily" Jacob said as he stood up and walked over to me, I reached up and gently stroke his cheek

"Jacob I know your worried about me but I can promise you I'll be fine, protecting Bella is very important right now and I need you all here" he nodded and he hugged me close,

"You're like a mother and sister to all of us and we only want you to remain safe" Paul said as he walked over to me, just then the back door opened and Jack and Carl came inside

"We're sorry we haven't been around princess, we have failed you" Jack said as they both kneeled down in front of me I gently placed my hands on their shoulders

"Neither of you have failed me, your newly mated and I knew that you guys have been 'busy' I'm just glad you guys are back we really need your help" I said as I began to explain everything that's happened since they've been gone

"So I need you both to come to the concert with me and sing your special song for everyone" Carl jumped up shacking

"Which one my lady" he asked

"You know which one" Carl smiled as he reached over and took Jack's hand

"If that is what you wish princess" Jack said as he bowed his head in respect, I kissed everyone goodbye as we hopped into my car and I drove to where the concert was being held; I saw that my band mates where already there and had already set up everything

"Hey leader we have everything ready to go, people should be arriving any minute" my drummer Justin said as he took his seat behind the drums, the bouncer came inside an asked if we were ready for him to open the doors and we all nodded to him

"Before we begin I just wanted to thank you all for helping me out with these concerts and for coming on short notes, you're the best friends anyone could ever have" everyone gathered around me and they hugged me close

"You're our family and we always help out family" Justin said as he hugged me again everyone nodded in agreement, I thanked them again before we all took our positions

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen and thank you for coming, this is a benefit concert and at the end of the concert there will be a large box on stage and if you would like to donate to help the people of La Push we would all greatly appreciate it" I said as the band began to play our first song of the night

"This song is dedicated to a special someone in the audiences tonight, Edward this is for you from your ex"

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

**I dive again**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**  
**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**  
**I've got to break through**  
**I'm going under**

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.**  
**(So I don't know what's real)**  
**So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)**  
**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**  
**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I dive again**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**  
**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**  
**I've got to break through**

**I...**

**So go on and scream**  
**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**  
**I won't be broken again (again)**  
**I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**

**I dive again**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**  
**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**  
**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**I'm going under (drowning in you)**  
**I'm going under**

**(Evanescence-Going Under)**

I heard a soft growl coming from the audience and I knew my plan had worked and I couldn't stop from smiling

"Okay everyone put your hands together for Carl and Jack singing their famous song 'All these Years'" the crowd cheered loudly as I stepped off the stage just as Jack and Carl walked on and they took the microphone as the band began to play again

**(Jake) One got addicted  
And the other ran away  
Some settled down a familiar place  
One let's go of the wheel  
While the other one steers  
One got the money that the other put away  
Some held their ground and the others couldn't stay  
A few just followed their dreams while the others stood clear**

**(Both) After all these years**  
**After all these years**

**(Carl) One found religion and the other lost faith**  
**One sold something that he never could replace**  
**Both looked back to see if the coast was clear**  
**One hits the bottle till his problems go away**  
**The other never made it home from school that day**  
**Sometimes I wish I could just disappear**

**(Both) After all these years**  
**After all these years**

**(Jack) It feels like some days that the sun never shines**  
**I can't decipher all these riddles and rhymes**  
**They're going down in flames**  
**They're burning alive**  
**I just can't take this anymore**  
**One looked back at the past and I'm finally here**  
**After all these years**

**(Both) One got addicted**  
**And the other ran away**  
**Some held around while the others couldn't stay**  
**One let's go of the wheel**  
**While the other one steers**  
**After all these years**  
**One found religion and the other lost faith**  
**One sold something that he never could replace**  
**After all these years**  
**Both looked back to see if the coast was clear**

**(All these Years- Adema)**

I smiled as the crowd began whistling and clapping calling out for more, I hugged my Jack and Carl as they walked off stage handing me the mic again

"Let's give another round of applause to Jack and Carl" after another round of applause I looked over at Jasper who was standing far away from the crowd

"This last song I'll need a special someone to come up on stage and help me, would Mr. Jasper Hale please step up here for a moment" I almost laughed when I heard loud gasps and Jasper's growl but he shook his head as he made his way over to me, once he was on stage I whispered in his ear

"Do you know how to dance" he nodded and I turned to the band and nodded for them to play, once the music started I quickly grabbed his hand and I began to sing as we danced to the song:

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**

**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**  
**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**  
**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Hold on. Hold on.**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Hold on. Hold on.**

**Goodbye.**

**(Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin)**

At the end of the song I fell into Jasper's arms and he pretended to lean in to bite me, the crowd began to come up to the stage dropping money into our box. I thanked Jasper before he took off towards his family, they all gathered together and they left; I turned to my friends who was putting their instruments into their van, I thanked them again and I told them that I would meet them at their house later they agreed and left then I turned to Jack and Carl

"I want you both to return to La Push there's about to be a large number of newborns about to arrive and the pack will need your strength and knowledge" they were about to argue until I alpha ordered them to go, once they were gone and I was fully alone I heard a loud laugh coming from behind me

"Hello Eddie, it's about time you showed up"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: AN

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone but I'm having a little trouble getting the next chapter to this story just right like I want it, so I'm going to put it on hold for now or I might just remove this story and rewrite it I'm not sure yet. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you continue reading some of my other ones and the new ones to come.**


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter 10

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: Hey everyone I've decided to go ahead and continue this story like it is I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the long wait. I don't own any Twilight characters but I do own some of the made up ones and the plot. **

**Chapter 10:**

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

"Well isn't this a nice surprise, I found a lost little lamb" he said as he walked up to me eyeing me like I was going to be his next meal

"You better remember this little lamb has strong enough teeth to tear you ass apart" he growled at me before he started walking around me in circles, I made sure to keep my eyes trained on him without moving

"Tell me Eddie boy where's your little bitch Vicky" he froze for a moment when I mentioned Vicky but then he continued taunting me

"Don't worry Vicky's busy at the moment getting back my mate for me" I laughed loudly making Edward even angrier

"Do you really think she and that stupid army you guys created would be enough to get through a pack of wolves who know they are coming and where they are coming from" he growled louder and grabbed my throat

"I will get my Bella back one way or another, even if I have to create even more useless newborns to get her" I smiled at him before I looked up at the woods over his shoulder

"Did you guys hear enough" I asked as the Cullen's came out of the forest and surrounded us, Carlisle was the first to speak

"Yes I believe we've heard everything we need to know, I'm sorry we doubted you" I grabbed Edwards arm and twisted it making him release me and jump away from me

"You bitch you tricked me" he said as he crouched down ready to fight

"No one touch him Eddie boy is mine, but if you don't mind staying to make sure he doesn't get away" they nodded as they made a wide circle around me and Edward, I quickly phased as Eddie charged at me at full speed.

I quickly dodged when he tried to tackle me but I wasn't quick enough and his nails cut into my side I growled and I charged him using my body to knock him into a tree, I felt another present coming from behind Jasper so I ran to him and knocked him out of the way just as Victoria jumped out of a tree and she would have landed on Jasper if I hadn't pushed him out of the way in time; as she fell I jumped up and my jaws caught her around her throat and I yanked as hard as I could until her head flew off.

Jasper and Emmett quickly grabbed her body just as Edward tackled me from the side, I could hear some of my ribs break from the force of the impact. I turned my head and I grabbed one of his arms and ripped it from his body causing him to jump away from me, I tossed the arm towards Carlisle before I got back up and ran towards Edward at full force; even though my body ached my wolf kept pushing me forward until I had Edward pinned underneath me with no arms or legs.

I quickly got off of him as I turned back to the Cullen's looking straight at Carlisle before I phased back not caring if they saw me naked or not

"Since Edward was once part of your family I will leave you to find a suitable punishment for him but I warn you now if he tries to take Bella again or if he tries to harm my family again I will have no choice but to kill him" Carlisle nodded

"Thank you for saving my son Jasper's life and for allowing us to take Edward, I can guarantee that he will no longer bother anyone ever again" he walked over to the pile of limbs that once belonged to Edward and he tossed them into the fire they had set for Vicky, Emmett ran over and picked up Edward's body and tossed him into the flames.

**(Carlisle's P.O.V)**

As we watched Edward's body burn I turned to Lily and I watched as she fell to the ground unconscious, I ran over to her and began checking her over

"It appears she has some broken bones and she's lost a lot of blood, we need to get her to our house so I can reset her bones before they heal wrong and I also need to give her a blood transfusion; Alice run ahead of me and tell the other's what happened and to have Esme have a bag of AB ready for when we arrive" she nodded and took off, I turned to the boys

"Jasper I need you and Emmett to go to the border and tell whoever's there what happened and where Lily will be" they nodded and took off, I reached down and gently picked Lily up and I carried her to the house.

When I arrived I went straight to my study and I laid her on the hospital bed we usually keep in storage luckily one of the girls knew we would have need of it and was kind enough to have it set up, I quickly began working on rebreaking her bones causing her to scream loudly each time luckily once it was over she fell back into a deep sleep; I was just hooking up her IV when I heard the front door open and a voice growling at my family, after I made sure everything was done I went downstairs to greet our guest.

"Where is she, where's my mate" Sam growled his body shacking like a leaf I knew I had to calm him down quickly or he would phase in my living room

"She's fine Mr. Uley she's in my study sleeping, her body was pretty beat up after fighting Edward I had to reset her bones and give her a blood transfusion; once I'm sure she will make a full recovery you are more than welcome to take her home" I said watching as he slightly started to relax, I told him to follow me as I lead him towards my study once we were inside he ran over to the side of the bed and he gently placed his mate's hand in his as tears began to form in his eyes

"Thank you Cullen for helping her, I owe you" he said as he turned to me

"No Sam it is I who owes this girl a great debt, she was injured saving my son Jasper from being killed by Victoria when she somehow snuck behind us and she jumped out of a tree trying to rip his head off instead Lily pushed him out of the way and killed her, unfortunately Edward took advantage of her distraction and tackled her breaking three of her ribs" he nodded before he turned back to his mate

"Don't worry Sam he'll never bother anyone again, as much as I hate violence I had no choice but to kill him so Bella may be safe and happy" Sam got up and he walked over to me holding out his hand, I smiled and shook it

"I'm sorry for the way we've been treating you guys by threating you and always calling you leeches, from now on we'll start being nicer to you and your family and if Bella still wishes to see you guys we will gladly let her" he said before he turned back to his mate

"If you need anything or if she awakens please feel free to come get me" I said before I turned and left, I made my way downstairs to see Esme standing in the kitchen cooking and humming which is a site I've haven't seen in a long time. I ran up behind her and I kissed her neck softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist she smiled as she turned her head and kissed me softly

"I'm so proud of you" she said softly before she kissed me again

"Thanks dear, but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning of a very long road for all of us even them" I said as I lay my head against her shoulder.

**(Lily's P.O.V) (Inside her unconscious mind)**

_I was once again surrounded by my ancestors who were smiling at me proudly_

"_**Good job young one, the first step of the prophecy has been completed now all you have to do is survive the next two and then you'll be the most powerful witch in history"**__ one of the older ladies said smiling proudly at me, I shook my head_

"_I don't want to be powerful, I wish I was never born with these stupid powers I just want to be a normal wolf" I said causing everyone else to gasp_

"_**How dear you, you've have been given a great gift how dear you say you wish you never had it do you have any idea how good it feels to have unlimited powers at you command"**__ the eldest said as she pointed her cane at me_

"_I don't care how good it feels, look at what this damn curse got us our family is dying off all because we keep killing each other in hopes to gain a power that in the end only kills us after having the power for a mere 5 years, I don't want any of that I want to be able to have a normal family and watch as my children grow up without having to worry about whether or not they have powers and which has what power" I growled at them, I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier_

"_**You insolent little brat I hope your mother kills you, you're not worthy of being one of us"**__ another elder said, I just smiled at her sweetly_

"_I think that's the best complement I've ever heard from you, I wouldn't want to be a part of this stupid family anyways you guys are nothing but a bunch of power hungry idiots who got themselves killed for power" I said as I turned and walked away listening to the elders scream and yell. I felt proud of myself the farther away I got until I ran into someone I never seen before in my dream world._

"_**Do not be afraid young one my name is **__**Ephraim Black I am the grandfather to Jacob Black"**__ he said as he walked closer to me, I fell to my knees before him which caused him to laugh_

"_**There's no need to bow to me it is I who should be bowing to you, you've helped my grandson finally find his mate and you also destroyed the man who was going to kill her for his own gain"**__ he said as he pulled me up and he lead me away, we came to a cliff and I saw what looked like La Push_

"_Is this really La Push" I asked looking up at him_

"_**Yes this is what it was like back in my time, come there's much I need to show and tell you and I don't have a lot of time to do it"**__ I watched as he phased I couldn't help but laugh cause his fur looks exactly like Jacob's, when I saw him look at me I quickly phased too and we ran down the cliff towards the village._

"_**I know about your family and it's curse and I also know that you wish to be rid of it that's why I'm here, I know a way for you to remove the curse so that your future children will be safe from suffering like you did"**__ he said as he lead me towards a cave I never noticed before, it was sealed off with pieces of paper with strange writing on them._

"_**A long time ago your family made a deal with a creature no one ever thought existed in exchange for power they swore to serve the creature, after about 100 years of severing it they got tired and they hired priests and monks to seal the creature deep inside this cave. When the creature found out what they were doing it cursed your family, that's why your family is cursed to kill each other off until the last of your bloodline dies the only way to break the curse is for you to face the creature your family sealed"**__ he said as he nudged me forward_

"_What manner of creature could be strong enough to give power and curses" I asked looking at him once again, he looked down at me before he turned to the cave again_

"_**An ancient Dragon"**_

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this I was having writers block and I couldn't figure out where to go so I hope you all enjoyed to leave me some reviews letting me know if I should continue or not.**


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 11

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post I'm hoping to have upload a new chapter every week or so. I hope you all continue to read and review my stories I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 11:**

**(Lily's P.O.V) (Still unconscious)**

"_A dragon" I asked looking up at Ephraim Black who looked down at me smiling_

"_**Yes dear one a dragon gave your family its power in exchange for their servitude, you see the dragon is the last of his kind even way back then; a very long time ago there used to be thousands of dragons then one day a evil king decided that the dragons where too much of a threat to human kind so he created weapons that could break through the dragons thick scales. After a few years the number of dragons began to decrease until there was only one left, the king ordered every available solider to hunt down the creature and kill it thankfully your family stumbled upon it first they used their new found powers to create this cave so the dragon may hide inside and every night they would bring their livestock for it to eat"**_

"_But why would they betray the beast like this if it was nice enough to give them power, and if the dragons possessed such power how come they didn't use them on the people who were hunting them" I asked as I stepped closer to the cave, when I was right in front of the entrance I saw what I thought was a large red boulder until it moved and I was staring into a large pair of gold eyes._

"_**We swore to our dragon leader that no matter what we would never use our powers on a human unless it was to help them he wanted nothing but peace between our two worlds, even when I realized that I was the last dragon alive I still prayed that I could live in peace with the humans that's when I meet your family they swore to protect me and sever me for my power so I happily agreed; little did I know that my kindness that day would turn into me spending hundreds of years stuck inside this cave my only food source is animals who come inside my cave for shelter**__**" **__the dragon said as he steered at me, I could see his pain through his eyes and I knew what I must do_

"_Mr. Black how can I release him" I said as I continued looking at the dragon_

"_**You must complete the prophecy young one, you have two more battles to fight before you'll be at full strength; your next challenge will be against a large number of vampires you must get the Cullen's to work alongside of the pack or you will lose, the fight will take place within the next 5 months"**__ he said as he turned and looked towards his village_

"_**What is your name young one**__**" **__the dragon said smiling at me_

"_My name is Lily Alexander, what's yours" I jumped in fright when I heard the dragon roar at first I thought he was angry until I heard him laugh_

"_**Sorry for the fright young Lily but I've never been asked my name from a human before, you may call me Tatsu**__**"**__ I bowed to him before we heard a growl and we turned to Ephraim_

"_**Sorry to cut things short but it seems our time is up, I'll explain more when you venture on your spirit quest but before you go I will unlock some of your powers for you'll need it for what's to come"**__ he walked up to me and he laid his forehead against mine just before everything began spinning and I felt my eyes began to shut._

**(Still Lily's P.O.V just back at the Cullen's)**

When I awoke I saw that I was laying on a hospital bed in a strange place I looked down and I saw that I had a IV in my arm and my waist was wrapped in a thick bandage, when I looked to my left I saw Sam sitting beside me holding my good arm with his head rest on the bed beside me.

I reached up and I lightly stroke his hair smiling as I felt him lean into my hand before he began to stir, when he looked up at me he blinked a few times before he jumped up and he leaned over me

"Oh thank god your awake I was so scared I was going to lose you, don't ever do that to me again do you hear me" I nodded as I reached up and I laid my hand against his cheek

"I love you Sam, I'm so sorry" I crocked Sam ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a glass of water he helped me sit up as I drank, a few minutes later Dr. Cullen and his wife came into the room carrying two trays full of food

"It's so good to finally see that you're awake Miss. Alexander" Carlisle said as he gently placed the tray he was holding on my lap

"Please call me Lily Mr. Cullen" he smiled at me sweetly

"Then please call me Carlisle and this is my lovely wife Esme" he said as his wife handed Sam his tray

"It's a pleaser to finally meet you, I can't thank you enough for saving my son" she said as she hugged me gently I nodded before I hugged her back

"Okay Lily if you can keep all this food down your free to go back home, but I recommend bed rest for the next few days until your ribs fully heal I had rebreak some of your ribs since they were beginning to heal wrong but now they are healing nicely and you'll be fully healed within a day or two" I thanked them both as they left the room to give us some privacy, Sam explain how a large number of newborns came to the rez and that thanks to my warning they were able to take them all down without anyone getting hurt.

Two hours later Carlisle said we were allowed to go home but before we could the family wanted to speak to me before we left so everyone gathered in the living room, Sam had to help me down the stairs and he gently sat me on the couch beside him Jasper was the first to approach me with his mate beside him

"I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday I'll forever be indebted to you" he said as he gently kissed the back of my hand, his mate gently took me into her arms

"We are both indebted to you, I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost Jasper by the my name's Alice" I smiled as I watched her skip over to her husband and they held each other close, Sam pulled me onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist just as I laid my head on his chest.

"I think everyone here will never forget what you have done for this family" I turned my head and I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me, she had long blond hair and legs that looked like they went on for miles

"I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Rosalie, I'm Emmett's wife and Jaspers sister" she said as she walked over to her husband who was sitting in one of the recliners and she jumped onto his lap

"You know me of course I'm Emmett welcome to the family" I smiled at him before I turned to Sam

"Everyone there's something I need to tell you, while I was asleep my spirit went on another spirit quest I'll explain what that is afterwards I promise but please listen; while I was on my journey I told my ancestor that I didn't want to have my powers anymore and they began yelling as I walked out, just then I meet Ephraim Black and he began telling me about my how my family gained our powers and he even warned me that there is a war coming in about 5 months from now"

"WHAT" everyone shouted at once

"I don't know who's coming I just know a large group of vampires are going to come and the pack won't be strong enough to stop them alone so please I beg you all, please help us fight off this threat to our pack" I begged looking at each of the Cullen's before I turned to Sam

"Can you use your powers to find out more" he asked as he gently began stroking my hair

"You have powers" Carlisle asked looking at me I could tell he was confused.

"What's a spirit quest" Emmett asked looking at me too

"A spirit quest is something some wolves can do usually you need one of the tribal elders have to use a special ritual to be able to sperate ones spirit from their bodies so it can travel to the world where all the spirits live in peace, but for some reason mine keeps going to the spirit world all on its own and I think it's because I'm a half witch" I said as I leaned against Sam's body drawing strength from him

"Wow your amazing little sis" Emmett yelled making everyone laugh, I held out my hands and I began chanting as a large bubble appeared before me and an image inside of the bubble

"It appears they will arrive sometime after Christmas, they have black cloaks and a large V necklace hanging from their necks; it appears before Edward died he sent a letter to these people and now they are coming to kill the pack and Bella" I said as the Cullen's watched visions from the bubble

"Carlisle it's the Volturi" Alice said as Jasper held her closer, I got up from Sam's lap and I got down on my knees in front of everyone with my head down

"I will understand if you wish not to fight for I know this isn't your battle but please I beg you please help me protect my family" I begged Sam growled as he pulled me up holding me close

"I'm sorry Carlisle I should really get her home before the rest of the pack starts to worry" he nodded

"I'll drive you guys home" he said as he kissed his wife before he ran outside, Sam lifted me into his arms as we said goodbye to everyone before he took me outside and he placed in the back seat of Carlisle's car and we began the short journey home.

**A/N: I hope you liked please review letting me know if I should rewrite this chapter or leave it as it is.**


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 12

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I own nothing but the extra characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 12:**

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

When we finally arrived at the border I gently lifted my sleeping mate and held her against me as I turned to Carlisle

"Thanks for your help today, I'm sorry we had to drag you guys into all of this but you don't have to worry about the next war I'm pretty sure the pack can take care of everything"

"Sam I know you hate having to ask for help but I know the Volturi better than anyone else and believe me when I say you'll need all the help you can get, most of the guards have powers like Jane for instance has the power to cause you pain just but looking at you, her twin brother Alec has the ability to cut off you're scenes"

"Damn it, maybe Lily can use her powers to counter theirs we'll have to wait until the spirit journey to know more; and besides it's only the beginning of August and Lily said we have until after Christmas so we will go on our spirit journey within the week and we will let you know what we come up with" I said as I held Lily closer to me, I smiled when I felt her lay her head against my chest purring softly

"Thank you Sam, you better get her into bed and remember she needs to take things easy for the next few days" I nodded and thanked him again before I turned and made my way home.

When we arrived I saw the pack all gathered together in my living room so I gently laid her on the couch before I turned to the other

"Before you all ask let's step outside and phase it will be easier to tell every that way, by the way who's patrolling" I asked as we all stepped outside except for Carl and Jack they decided to stay with my mate in case she wakes up,

"Jared and Paul are on duty right now the twins are at my house right now, they couldn't stand being here without Lily so I offered to let them stay with me until you guys returned" Jacob said as we all ran into the forest to phase.

I began showing them everything I saw and heard when I arrived at the Cullen's house even the part about the new group of leeches that were coming, Paul growled loudly

"What is with all this drama man, can we get a fucking break" he said as he continued running

"I don't know Paul but I'm going to try and ask the spirits if there is any way we can deal with this threat without violence, I almost lost my mate today I refuse to let harm come to her again so until we figure out what the spirits know I want to schedule time to train this threat is going to be a lot tougher than the one we had today" everyone agreed and we began making plans, none of us noticed that hours had past until we heard Lily call for us

"Okay everyone Paul Jared I want you guys to patrol for another hour then I want Embry and Leah to which off with them, Quil and Jacob will have the night shift since they have tomorrow off" everyone nodded before we phased back and ran back to my house, when we arrived at the house we could smell pipe in hot pizza waiting and Collin and Brady along with Billy were sitting at the kitchen table waiting

"I hope you don't mind Sam but Carl told me that our sons were hanging out at Jakes so I called over there after I ordered our pizza and I invited them to join us" my mate said as she set plates out for everyone, I walked over to her and I kissed her gently

"It was a wonderful ideal, I love you so much" she smiled at me before she kissed me back

"I love you too" I watched as she grabbed two plates and she began filling them up and she placed them in the microwave

"The plates in the microwave are for Jared and Paul anyone touches them and I'll shave you bald" my mate said glaring at everyone

"Yes ma'am" everyone said at the same time before we all sat down to eat, an hour later Jacob and Leah left just as Paul and Jared walked in

"Hey guys Lily left your food in the microwave" they both smiled as they walked up to Lily and they each kissed her on the cheek thanking her

"Mom makes a great Alpha female huh dad" Brady said as he stood next to me smiling as we watch Lily interact with the pack. I was about to reply when I heard the phone ring, I walked into the kitchen to answer it

"Hello" I said still watching my mate

"Sam this Carlisle Cullen I just checked over the blood test I did on your mate and I found something very interesting in her results"

"What is it" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice which caused all the pack to look over at me also worried

"It appears that your mate is pregnant I'd say she's about a month or so into her pregnancy, so I guess congratulations are in order" I smiled brightly

"Thank you so much Carlisle, I'll talk to you later" we both said our good byes and hung up, I ran to Lily and I lifted her into my arms kissing her over and over as tears began running down my face.

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

"Baby what's wrong" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair

"Carlisle just called he said we're going to have a baby, I'm going to be a father" he said making everyone cheer loudly, I was to shocked to say anything until the twins came up after Sam placed me on the couch.

They both kneeled in front of me both placing a hand against my stomach, I looked around and saw that everyone even Bella was gathered around us

"Wow mom this is amazing we have a baby brother or sister on their way we can't wait" Collin said as he leaned down kissing my stomach softly, I could tell there was something wrong with Brady so I gently kissed his cheek

"What's wrong son" I asked as Sam placed his hand upon his shoulder

"When the new baby comes you won't have time for us anymore" he said quietly as he stared at the floor, I placed my hand on his cheek making him look up at me

"Brady just because Sam and I are having a baby doesn't mean that we are going to ignore you or your brother, we have enough love for all three of you and nothing will ever change that" I said as tears began to fall from my eyes

"And just think son when the baby gets older they will look up to their older brothers for guidance and wisdom" Sam said making Brady look over his shoulder at him

"Wow I guess I never thought of it that way, and if mom has a baby girl Collin and I get to be the over protective brothers and keep guys away from our baby sister" he said causing everyone to laugh.

"Congratulation princess, you should call your father and tell him" Jack said as they kissed my cheek I nodded and promised to call him tonight, we were all making plans for the baby when there was a loud knock on the door since Paul was the closest to the door he answered it

"What the hell are you doing here" he said to whoever was at the door, Sam kissed me gently before he went to see who was here

"I'm here to see Sam is he in" I knew that voice so I jumped up growling, Jack and Carl both held me back before I could attack

"Emily I told you I don't want anything to do with you, please leave before I call Chief Swan to come and remove you" Sam said as he tried to close the door

"But Sam I'm 4 months pregnant and you're the father" she said as she pushed her way through the door, when she saw me she smirked before she turned to Sam who stood in the door way shocked.

I looked over at Sam then at Emily before I ran out of the back door and into the forest not caring who was following me, I phased in mid run and I continued running until I finally collapsed on the ground too tired to move

'**Princess'** I heard Jack coming up to me but I didn't have the energy to move

'_**Princess Lily are you alright' **_Carl asked as he began checking me over for injury's

'I'm fine you guys I just needed to get away' I laid my head on my paws as I visions of Sam began playing through my head, Carl laid on my right side as Jack laid on my left

'**You know princess, Sam truly does love you with all his heart'** Jack said as he laid his giant head against on my back

'I know he does Jack but what am I going to do, he's the father of Emily's baby and I know she'll tell the elders and they might try to separate us just cause she's already a part of the Quileute tribe' Carl growled as he jumped up and stood in front of me

'_**Do you honestly think that the elders would tear a mated pair apart knowing full well that it would cause both party's harm, do you really think so little of them'**_ Carl growled at me, I quickly got up and attacked him

'Don't forget they tried to before why should I think anything less' I growled as we began attacking each other.

By the time we were done we both were covered in cuts and I had broken Carl's right back leg and I dislocated his shoulder, he managed to rip a chunk of fur from my tail and he managed to rebreak a few of my ribs causing me to whimper with every step; Jack rolled his eyes at us as he carefully began helping Carl relocate his shoulder

'_**Feel better now' **_Carl asked yelping every time Jack touched his shoulder

'Not really' I said as I laid on the ground using my magic to try and heal my ribs faster

'**Princess I know you're new at living with a pack, but you have to understand that if you don't trust your pack to help see you through hard times then who can you trust; haven't you realized that not only you are hurting right now what about Sam do you think that he too isn't hurting right now, and to make matters worse his own mate had ran from him**

**It's time you stood up and show everyone what it means to be Princess Lily Marie Alexander no more running away like your cowardly mother' **I looked at Jack before I looked down at the ground crying, a few minutes later I got up and I used some of my magic to heal Carl then the three of us ran back to Sam's.

When we arrived we phased and redressed before we walked in, when we entered we found Sam being held down back Jacob, Paul, and Jared I looked around and found Bella sitting beside Billy's wheelchair and the Clearwater's and Quil Sr. where standing behind him watching in horror

"Alright ENOUGH" I yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to me

"Okay would someone kindly tell me what's going on and why is my mate being held down, even though I do like watching sexy men on top of my men" I said giggling with caused everyone except Jacob, Jared, and Sam to laugh; I watched as they released my man before Paul came up to me

"After you left Sam went crazy thinking you were leaving him, he almost phased in front of Emily when she said that 'he could do better than a dirty whore like you'; Seth and the twins ran outside and a few seconds later Leah, Embry, and Seth came back and Leah grabbed Emily and dragged her out of the house

Sam refused to calm down so Jared and I had to restrain him while Billy called the other council members for an emergency meeting, I think Sam is afraid that the elders are going to find a way to break the imprint and make him marry Emily since she's pregnant but when we informed them that you were also pregnant they are confused as to what to do that's pretty much it" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks for taking care of him brothers" Jacob and Jared both nodded and backed away from Sam as I got closer to him

"Sam I'm sorry for running out on you when you needed me the most, I was afraid and I did the only thing I knew how to do and that's run" I closed my eyes as Sam laid his hand against my cheek

"I'm sorry too I should have told you about Emily a when we first got together, I swear to you though I haven't been with her since we meet; I broke things off with her about a month before I meet you there is no way I'm the father of her baby" we wrapped are arms around each other leaning on each other for strength

"I promise we will get through this together and no matter what there will be no more running" we both turned when we heard someone cough

"We are a family and family stick together" Bella said as she ran up to Sam and I hugging both of us, before we knew it everyone gathered together even the twins which just seemed to come out of nowhere gathered us in a tight hug as they kept repeating the word family over and over again, and for the first time in a very long time I finally felt like I belong.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed, I'm still trying to figure out if I should continue this or not please leave me a review letting me know what you think and I hope you all continue to read some of my other stories cause there's more to come.**


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 13

**Meeting of Two Hearts**

**A/N: I own nothing except the made up characters, enjoy.**

**Chapter 13:**

**(Lily's P.O.V)**

I decided to call my father while I prepared dinner for everyone with the help of my pack sisters Bella and Leah I know we just had pizza but I really needed something to take my mind off of Emily before I went to find her and rip her apart so I decided to cook and whoever was hungry could eat,

"Hello" my father said in a rough voice

"Hey daddy I just thought I'd call and see how you are and to tell you some good news" I said as I placed a large ham in the oven

"I'm fine sweetheart my mate and I were just talking about you, now what's this good news you got for your old man" he asked and I could tell he was a bit worried about my news

"Sam and I just found out last night that I'm pregnant, congratulation you're going to be a grandpa" I heard him scream yes over and over then I heard him explain to his wife why he was so happy and even she began to squeal with joy.

"I'm so happy for you baby girl, I can't wait to come meet your mate, the twins, and the rest of your pack" I forgot I told him that I had adopted the twins

"I can't wait to finally meet you in person daddy" I told him as tears started to silently fall from my eyes, I hated my mother even more cause thanks to her I never had the chance to meet my father and while I was growing up she used to tell me how bad he was.

When I left her Jack and Carl used to always answered my questions about my father and his wife and I realized that everything my mother told me was a lie, and when I finally got a chance to talk to him over the phone my heart began to break cause my mother caused him so much pain by taking me from him and I made a promise to myself that I would be 100 times a better mother then mine was.

We talked some more and he promised to come to the states and visit me and Sam as soon as he could after we hung up Leah handed me a tissue so I could wipe my tears away before she and Bella hugged me close.

After dinner was done and the twins set the table the girls and I began taking everything to the table, we fixed the elders their plates then we made sure Bella had plenty to eat before me and the rest of the pack got ours; Sam of course made sure I got more than the rest of them since I was now eating for two.

The elders announced that they weren't going to do anything about Emily's allegations until we knew for certain if the child was really Sam's or not and if he is the father they still refuse to break the imprint for any reason, I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and hugging each elder with tears falling from my eyes

'Stupid hormones' Sam thanked them as the rest of the pack came up to me and hugged me close

"Now Sam you and your mate must still take a spirit quest so as of tomorrow you two will have to refrain from sex for 5 days, and Lily since your pregnant you may eat but the day of the quest you must remember to eat real light or there could be a problem, we will meet up 5 days from today at the shrine on top of the mountain to the east of here" Old Quil said as he slowly began eating his dinner, Sue volunteered to help us prepare for not only the spirit quest but also for making one of our guest rooms into a nursery for the baby.

Of course everyone else wanted to help too so Sam and I promised to talk and make plans so that everyone who wanted to help with the nursery could, after dinner Sam helped me bring everything into the kitchen so I could wash them but before I could even fill the sink with water Paul and Jared gently shoved me out of the kitchen

"We got the dishes sis you go relax a little you're not fully healed" Jared said as he gently pushed me down on the couch next to my mate, I was about to argue but Paul cut me off

"Sis chill we got this beside you cooked this is the least we can do" he said as he and Jared both kissed my cheek before they walked back to the kitchen

"Did you put a spell on those two Lily" Bella asked laughing I shook my head no before I busted out laughing, Jacob kissed Bella then he and Leah both hugged me before they left to go back to patrolling.

I was curled up against Sam when I pulled out my cell phone and I called my friends and invited them over, a hour later my band mates showed up and I told them about the baby and each one of them ran up to me hugging me and congratulating me and Sam.

I offered them some dinner but they told me that they have already eaten and they told me that they were hired for a gig in Florida and in New York and they had to leave the day after tomorrow, I was sad to hear that they were leaving but I knew deep down that they would be safer far away from Forks before they left Sam decided to have a good bye bonfire tomorrow night and everyone including the elders agreed.

Later that night after everyone except the twins left the four of us decided to stay up and watch movies until it was bed time for the twins, after they we dead asleep Sam and I laid in our bed curled up against each other with one of his hands resting against my stomach rubbing it softly

"Sam what do you think about us having a baby" I asked as I scooted closer to him so that his chest was firmly pressed against my back,

"Baby I couldn't be happier, I've always wanted to have a large family but at the same time I kind of worried about this up coming up war thought, a part of me wants to make you run far away so that you and our baby will be safe but I know that you will never agree to it" he said as he laid he head against my shoulder

"Sam I know your worried but this war is part of my trail and you and I both know that the spirits wouldn't grant us a child if they thought we couldn't handle this" I nuzzled my head against his as we both nodded off.

They next morning Sam and they twins left to patrol so I decided to head for the cliffs with Jack and Carl when we arrived I sighed softly

"What's wrong princess" Carl asked as he stood to my right and Jack on my left

"I worried you guys what if something happens during this next war, what if the Cullen's decided not to help I don't know if I'll be strong enough to protect everyone" Jack looked at me before he turned to look down over the cliff then he started singing

**(Jack) I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losin' my faith today**

**(Me) (Fallin' off the edge today)**

**(Jack) I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

**(ME)(I'm not superhuman)**

**(Jack) Someone save me from the hate**

**(Jack) It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(Me) (Falling from my faith today)**

**(Jack) Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

**(Jack and Carl)[Chorus:]**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero **

**(Me)(save me now)**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me **

**(Me)(just in time)**

**(Jack)I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin' my mind today**

**(Me)(My voice will be heard today)**

**(Jack) I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

**(Me) (I'm not superhuman)**

**(Jack) My voice will be heard today**

**(Jack)It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(Me) (My voice will be heard today)**

**(Jack) It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**(All)[Chorus]**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

**(Me) (And we're not ready to die)**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero **

**(Me)(I've got a hero)**

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**(Me) (I will be ready to die)**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**(Jack)I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I need a hero**

**I need a hero**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**(Hero by Skillet)**

After we finished singing I took a deep breath and turned to my long time faithful companions

"You guys have my back right" I asked, they both smiled and bowed to me on one knee

"Now and for always princess" they both said at the same time, I nodded and we made our way back to the house I was determined to make the Cullen's listen to me and nothing will stop me from protecting my family

'The Cullen's will help whether they like it or not' I thought smiling evilly.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed sorry it took so long, please read and review.**


End file.
